


30 day Destiel Prompts

by SuperWhoLockian_96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Wings, Angst, Being Lost, Castiel/Dean Winchester Wing Kink, Cowboy Dean Winchester, Cowboy Hats, Cowboy Roleplay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nicknames, OTP Feels, One True Pairing, Past Balthazar/Castiel (Supernatural), Pet Names, Prompt Fic, Roleplay, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Illnesses, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester, True Love, Tumblr: otpprompts, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings, Witch Curses, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 40,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLockian_96/pseuds/SuperWhoLockian_96
Summary: The 30 day  OTP Prompt challenge. So I could have made each prompt to be seperate but I wanted to tie them all in together, this is all Destiel but also a little Sabriel thrown in because well why not.





	1. Getting Lost Somewhere

Dean glared at Cas before yanking the map from the former angel’s hands and looked at it. “Damn it, Cas!” They were lost, currently sitting on the side of the road of some backcountry road. Normally would use his phone but he had forgotten to charge the stupid thing after finishing his hunt with Cas and the fallen angel barely knew how to use his let alone remember to charge it. Dean had put Cas on map duty so he could focus on driving, and he had sensed that something was wrong almost an hour ago but then Cas seemed confident within a few minutes and thought they were on the right road to get home.

  
Cas’ head fell and he looked at his hands with shame, his voice was quieter than it usually was, although Dean noticed Cas had been quiet about a lot of things lately. “I am sorry Dean, I… I thought I knew where we were at.”

  
Dean huffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance before looking at the map again trying to figure out where the hell they were, just then there was a loud crack of thunder. When Dean looked out the window, the light sprinkling was now a full downpour of heavy rain. Dean sighed, he hated rain, then he looked at Cas a glare still on his face before shaking his head and replying. “You should have said something Cas, I could have pulled over and figured it out then, I have no fucking idea where we are even at right now.”

  
Cas hung his head more in shame and fought the tears since being human his emotions got the better of him more often than he ever liked to admit. He whispered, “I’m sorry Dean…”

  
Dean looked over at Cas, this time looking at him, he looked so broken, the way he had for the past few weeks since losing his powers and having moved into the bunker, Dean took a deep breath because emotional crap wasn’t exactly his strong suit, “Cas… you haven’t been talking to me about much of anything except for hunting… are you okay?”

  
Cas hummed softly without really looking at Dean and replied like a robot, “I am fine Dean.”

  
Cas’ voice sounded more broken then Cas wanted it to and Dean could tell the angel was lying, it hurt something deep inside Dean to see his angel so broken. Dean knew Cas would protest to being called an angel because he wasn’t, but wings and halo or not, Cas would forever be his angel. Dean turned the radio off and carefully scooted closer to Cas. Despite his feigning of straightness, the hunter was very much not straight. He was bisexual, pretty much as long as he could really remember but didn’t accept it until he was 16. Dean was positive he didn’t deserve a guy, a former angel of heaven, like Cas. Between the things he had down to keep Sam fed sometimes, then Hell, he didn’t deserve Castiel. Of course Castiel being the ever rebellious angel he really was, didn’t care what Dean thought he deserved and loved him anyway, Cas had told Dean how he felt when they were fighting their way out of Purgatory, how he loved Dean and he had left Dean because he couldn’t stand the idea of Dean getting hurt because of him. Things after Purgatory were unimaginably fucked up though and sometimes Dean was almost positive he imagined Cas telling him he loved him. Sometimes though when Cas was struggling lately he noticed that Cas tended to seek Dean out more than Sam even though Sam was more equipped to handle the emotional baggage. Dean took a deep breath and softly spoke, this was as good of a time as any to finally figure out if Cas still felt the same, “Cas… do you… do you remember what happened when we were in Purgatory?”

  
Cas looked u at Dean with a hope in his eyes that the hunter hadn’t seen in weeks, almost instantly though that hope was gone and Cas’ face turned harder, as if he was forcing himself to keep his emotions check, it reminded Dean of when he first met his angel. “I remember everything Dean,” And Cas did remember everything, every moment. Especially the moment he had broken down and told Dean how he loved him and had left him to protect him, he remembered Dean telling him he loved him too but after Purgatory things were bad.

  
Dean carefully took Cas’ hand making the fallen angel look at him again, Dean smiled at him before gently leaning forward and pressing his lips to Cas’. Cas sighed contently and leaned into Dean more, trying to follow the hunter’s lips as he pulled them away. Dean gave Cas such a warm smile that it made something in his chest ache because Cas could only imagine if could see Dean’s soul right now how brightly it would be shining. “I told you that night, that I love you to Cas. Do you think that just because all this crap happened it would change how I felt?”

  
Cas needed to focus on something else and their joined hands seemed to be where his eyes wanted to fall as he chewed his lip, after a quiet moment he replied, “I thought maybe… I wasn’t sure if you remembered. Or… or if you still... I messed up so much Dean…”

  
Dean resisted the urge to laugh, knowing his angel wouldn’t understand it and would get more upset, he shook his head, “Cas I have fucked up a lot too, and done things well… some unimaginable things but I will tell you about that later but my point is, Is that we are just as fucked up as the other Cas. Despite the literal Hell we have been through, I think that finding you, us finding each other in all this shit, it makes it… tolerable.”

  
Cas smiled even though there were definitely tears rolling down his cheeks now and he leaned forward to kiss Dean again the contact was exhilarating and like a soothing balm to a burn deep inside him. Dean chuckled into the kiss and kissing Cas deeper pulling the angel closer to him by holding the edges of the stupid trench-coat the angel held so dear. After a minute or maybe longer Dean carefully nudged Cas away from him and gave him a look, “So want to tell me the truth?”

  
Cas was confused, his brain taking a moment to catch up before he sighed gently, “I am… struggling with being human… as you have seen my emotions get the better of me more often than I like… not to mention the… the dreams… sometimes… sometimes I wish that Metatron had just killed me…”

  
The idea of losing Cas again made Dean’s stomach lurch and he had to force himself from yelling, he cupped Cas cheek and made Cas look at him again, “Don’t leave me Cas… I wasn’t just saying random shit, you make things easier… so much easier and I swear if I have to go as far as making a deal with fucking Crowley to bring you back and I will not hesitate Cas.”

  
Cas closed his eyes leaning into Dean’s touch, Dean could see that the angel was close to breaking down into tears again and his voice broke, “Why do you love me, Dean?”

  
Dean smiled, not being able to resist the urge to be a smartass, “That’s easy because you are fucking hot.” When Cas opens his eyes and gives Dean a bitchface he had most definitely been learning from Sam he smiled at Cas and then continued, “I told you Cas, you make it all tolerable. Even if I had to go the rest of my life thinking we were nothing more than friends, just having you around with me I feel like I can do anything even take over the world.”

  
Cas shook his head, he understood the humor behind what Dean had ended his confession with. A certain thing Dean had said earlier was sticking his head and Cas cleared his throat, “Dean… you said… you said you did things… what did you mean?”

  
Dean sighed, having hoped and maybe even prayed a little the former angel would forget that detail, but of course, he hadn’t. “That my angel is a story for another time. Why don’t we figure out where the hell we are so we can get home and I can have access to booze if you want to have that conversation.”

  
Within 10 minutes Dean finally figured out where they were and how to get them back home, they were only 20 minutes from the bunker but on a back-road Dean had never taken before.


	2. Pet Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one is definitely very fluffy, but I love it. It happens only a few hours after our lovely couple got lost

Dean smiled at Cas’ sleeping form next to him, running his finger slowly through Cas’ hair gently. It had been 8 hours since they got back to the bunker after getting lost on their way home from a hunt. They had planned to talk more but by the time they got back Cas was so exhausted by the time they made it back to Dean’s room he had fallen asleep with softly mumbled “Sorry Dean”

  
Cas groaned sleepily as he felt Dean’s fingers running through his hair, it was nice, soothing but it was also pulling him further into awareness and he didn’t want to get up just yet, he was so comfortable. Dean’s soft chuckle woke him the rest of the way and he sleepily opened his eyes to see Dean’s beautiful green eyes staring back at him. Dean smiled and softly spoke, “Morning Angel…”

  
Cas face twisted with confusion and he tilted his head just so at Dean, and Dean couldn’t help but admit that it was adorable. Cas’ voice was even deeper and more gravelly than usual as he replied, “I am no longer an angel Dean?”

  
Dean rolled his eyes some, “Wings or not you are always going to be my angel Cas. It’s a pet name, you know endearing terms like babe or Honey.”

  
Cas looked at Dean confused for another minute before the words sunk in and he nodded some, before a large yawn forced its way out and he pulled himself closer to Dean and huffed some before burying his face in Dean’s chest, despite having the best sleep he had had since becoming human he still felt exhausted.  
Dean chuckled gently and rubbed the nape of Cas’ neck softly, “Angel we need to eat breakfast…”

  
Cas groaned tiredly before he pulled away from Dean’s chest and glared at him, which reminded Dean of the face Cas made when demons were being too annoying and he was getting ready to smite them and Dean probably would have found it scary if it weren’t for the fact that Cas had major bed head and looked similar to a hedgehog and just made him look adorable. “5 more minutes…”

  
Before Cas could bury his face in Dean’s chest again he shook his head and hooked a finger under the former angel’s chin and kissed him chastely before saying, “I have been up for an hour already Cas. Come on angel, let’s go and eat some breakfast. I will even be nice and make you pancakes.”

  
Cas eyebrows rose excitedly, in the last few weeks of living in the bunker, Cas had discovered his favorite food was Dean’s pancakes. “With blueberries?”

  
Dean chuckled and nodded, “Just the way you like Cas. Now come on.” Dean gently pushed Cas off of him at the same time and got up.

  
Cas sighed before slowly getting up and stretching his tired limbs out, he could audibly hear and feel the joints popping which would have sounded bad but it made him feel better. Dean gently tossed Cas a pair of his jeans and one of his older band tees at Cas who easily caught them. Cas had no real modesty, probably the whole angel thing and just stripped down and pulled the more comfortable clothes on. The pants were a little too long and the shirt hung off of him more than it would have on Dean, but Dean was a little shocked because he thought he had liked seeing Cas in a suit but Holy fuck if he didn’t look like a fucking sex-god wearing jeans and his shirt. Dean forced himself to swallow before going with Cas into the kitchen. Sam was at the stove putting what appeared to be an omelet on a plate and grabbing his coffee before turning to go sit at the table. His eyes widened as he looked at Cas, he knew that shirt was Dean’s and he was pretty sure those pants were also Dean’s. Sam met his brother’s eyes, “Why is Cas wearing your clothes, Dean?”

  
Dean wasn’t about to explain this to Sam but he huffed out, “Shut up Sam.”

  
Sam smirked and grabbed his coffee before leaving the kitchen to go sit in the library and shouting over his shoulder, “Finally!”

  
Dean rolled his eyes and then looked at Cas, “What do you want with your pancakes, Angel?”

  
“I do not care, Dean, whatever you wish to make is fine,” Cas said softly but he was distracted. Cas knew he didn’t have to come up with a pet name but since Dean had one for him he wanted to have on for Dean. Dean was halfway through cooking breakfast when it came to him and he blurted it out before he could stop it. “Honeybee.”

  
Dean turned to him, he was sure he had just heard Cas say ‘Honeybee’ but he was confused, he raised his eyebrow questioningly as he looked at Cas “Huh?”

  
Cas cheeks suddenly felt hot as he blushed and chewed on his lip before replying more quietly, “I… I um called you Honeybee…”

  
Dean smiled and looked down at Cas who was still sitting at the small table in the kitchen, “Really Cas?"

  
Cas looked at his hands thinking Cas hated it, “You don’t like it…”

  
Dean shook his head, he hated how much the former angel doubted himself and gently made Cas look at him, “I love it, angel.”

  
Cas blushed again deeply and then the smell of burning food drew their attention Cas pulled away and watched Dean turned around and groan loudly, the pancakes that had been in the pain were burnt and he had no choice but to throw them out. Once he was finished he made his plate and Cas’ before taking it and they joined Sam in the library. Sam smirked some as he watched Cas scoot closer to Dean but he made no comment, he wouldn’t tease Cas. As Dean started to eat Cas had gone to use the bathroom and Sam snickered out “How’s the food Honeybee?”

  
Dean choked on his food, coughing hard to dislodge the food before taking a swig of his orange juice and then glaring at his brother, “First of all I like it, and secondly don’t even think about making fun of Cas for it, I don’t want him thinking he needs to feel ashamed of it.”

  
Sam held up his hands in his defense, “Easy Dean, just giving you shit, I am happy for you guys alright.”

  
Dean nodded a bit, something easing in his chest that Sam wasn’t disgusted by him as their father had been. “Yeah yeah, Shut up Bitch,”

  
Sam chuckled warmly as he stood up, grabbing his plate since he was finished, “Fuck off Jerk.”

  
Barely a minute later Cas came back in and sat back down. Once he had sat down Cas looked at Dean, his face completely serious as he asked, “Is Honeybee to long?”

  
Dean shook his head gently, smiling warmly at Cas, “You can call me whatever you want Cas, Honeybee is good.”

  
Cas smiled contently before going back to eating his breakfast, Cas and Dean fell into a comfortable silence as they finished their breakfast.


	3. Patching Each Other Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So angst? I love writing angst, honestly, I do, it might make me a terrible person but whatevs. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this one. Cas is wounded on a hunt only a week after they finally admit their feelings for each other

Cas whined in intense pain as Dean carefully scooped him into his arms, their hunt had gone completely sideways and Cas had been taken while he was out getting dinner for the three of them. Sam offered to help knowing to carry pretty much dead-weight wasn’t easy, “Dean do you need help?”

  
Dean didn’t answer Sam, he just carried Cas back to the Impala whispering, “Shhh shhh its okay Angel… it's okay. I know it hurts, we are going to get you back and get you patched up”

  
Cas nodded weakly, he had heard and understood what Dean had said but he couldn’t make any words come out, he realized his mouth was full of blood and coughed when he tried to take a deep breath. He was starting to feel light-headed, no doubt from loss of blood. Cas’ mind floated back to the hunt, they were hunting a dragon who had a taste for Virgin men. They didn’t think that Cas had any chance of being taken because his vessel wasn’t a virgin but it didn’t matter to the dragon, he could sense the soul inside the non-virgin vessel was very much virgin. The dragon had grabbed him and taken him to the sewers, torturing him and collecting his blood even if Cas’ didn’t know why. Cas had deep cuts to his chest and wrists, not to mention burns from the dragon as well. Cas was in and out of consciousness on their way, once they were finally at the motel Dean carefully got Cas out of the car and inside. Dean gently laid Cas on the bed before looking at Sam, “Sammy get me the first aid kit and something for him to bite down on…”

  
Sam nodded, quickly putting his bag down before grabbing Dean’s and digging in it for the first aid kit, once he finally found it he handed it to his brother and then grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and handed it to Dean. Dean grabbed the scissors first so he could cut Cas’ shirt off, wincing some at seeing how bad the cuts and few burns were, most were rather superficial but a few were deep and all of them looked harsh and painful. Dean looked at Cas cupping his cheek before gently rolling the rag and carefully nudging Cas’ mouth open and putting it in but not too deep. One by one Dean was cleaning the cuts and burns, he tried to work as fast as he could be he needed to make sure they were clean before he sutured them so they wouldn’t get infected. Cas’ scream of pain was muffled by the rag in his mouth and he tried to move away from the pain but Sam held him in place. Dean’s voice was gentle as he cleaned the cuts, “I know Angel, I know baby I am so sorry… just breath in and out…. Okay”

  
After making sure all the cuts were clean he bandaged the burns first, before looking at the deeper cuts that needed stitches. Cleaning the cuts hurt but the stitches were going to be the worst part and he desperately wished that he had pain medicine to give him to make it easier on Cas. Cas’ eyes were now wide open and he was panting hard through the rag, beads of sweat on his face from the pain. Dean cupped Cas’ cheek and kissed his head gently before looking into his eyes, “Okay baby, that was the easy part… this next bit… it's going to be worse, try to stay awake if you can but it's okay if you can’t.”

  
Cas swallowed thickly around the towel before nodding slowly, the pain was already excruciating and he couldn’t imagine it getting worse. Dean took a long deep breath, steeling himself to hear his boyfriend’s screams and keep going anyways before looking at Sam, “Ready Sammy?”

  
Sam nodded some but paused before Dean started, “Dean… I can do this part if you want me to…”

  
Dean shook his head, he wished he could let Sam do it, it wasn’t that Dean was better at the sutures because Sam was just as good, Dean had taught him. Honestly, Dean couldn’t name a reason as to why he needed to do this he just knew he did. “No… I need to Sammy…”

  
Sam nodded again before going back to holding Cas down, Dean began the agonizing process of closing Cas’ wounds. Cas had never felt pain so intense before and he briefly wondered if maybe he was dying. Dean had just finished the biggest scar across Cas’ chest when the former angel finally passed out, though his body was still tense.

  
It took nearly 2 hours for Dean to close and bandage all the cuts. Dean slowly and carefully removed the rag from Cas’ mouth before gently runnings his fingers through Cas’ sweat-soaked hair. Sam watched his brother from his bed and smiled sadly, he knew Dean hated himself for having to hurt Cas. Sam got up and grabbed another rag and got wet with cold water, squeezing most of the water out before coming out and handing it to Dean. Dean carefully laid the cold rag on Cas’ forehead, Dean stroked his hair gently and watched him sleeping, the tenseness was still there but had gone down quite a bit. Dean slept but only in hour increments, constantly waking up to check on Cas.

  
6 hours later Cas woke up, Cas groaned gently, wincing at the same time from the pain as he was pulled into awareness. “Ow…” Cas muttered softly.

  
Dean looked over at Cas from the couch but was up the moment he heard Cas speak. Dean was by his side almost instantly and stroked Cas cheek, “Hey there handsome, how ya feeling.” Cas groaned gently and mostly out of habit he tried to sit up but it pulled painfull on the stitches making him squeak, actually squeak in pain. Dean stopped him and caressed his cheek, “Easy Cas, we don’t want you ripping out your stitches okay?”

  
Cas closed his eyes, forcing himself to breathe through the pain, then nodding, “Mm fine…”

  
Dean smiled a little at hearing Cas’ voice, he knew it hadn’t been long since he had heard it but he genuinely loved Cas’ voice. “Sammy went to get you some Vicodin, do you want one?”

  
Cas opened his eyes and looked at Dean with confusion, “What?”

  
Dean shook his head a little, sometimes he forgot how formerly unhuman his boyfriend was, “It’s pain meds. We need to get ready to leave and getting to the car isn’t going to be overly comfortable.”

  
Cas took a moment to process what his hunter had just said before finally nodding tiredly, “T…that sounds like a good idea… Everything hurts…”

  
Dean looked at Sam who nodded some before tossing him the pill bottle, then a bottle of water. Dean caught both easily and gently helping Cas take the pills and sip the water. “Now these are probably going to make your head feel weird and make you tired okay so just relax.”

  
Cas nodded some and it took a bit for the pain meds to start to kick in but once they had his body relaxed completely. Dean smiled and with Sam’s help this time took Cas out to the car laying him down in the backseat. They took a pillow and the thin quilt-like blanket from the motel so Cas could sleep as much as possible on their drive back to the bunker. 


	4. Hospital Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you guys wanted more angst right? Cool, cool, cool cause here ya go bitches!   
This takes place 2 weeks after Cas' incident, who knew Dean was allergic to wasps am I right?

Cas looked around the bunker confused and slightly concerned that was only getting worse the longer it took him to find Dean. Dean had told Cas he was going to go for a walk and then make dinner but since he couldn’t find the hunter inside he guess he was still outside. Cas decided to go out and look for Dean, it took him a few minutes and halfway up the road leading to the bunker before he found Dean. Dean was laying on the ground with a hand on his throat be he looked like he was out cold, panic flooded Cas’ chest and he ran over to Dean, he could see stings that were now very swollen all over him and Cas knew it had to be some kind of allergic reaction. In the time they had been together officially Dean had finally taught Cas how to use his cell phone and the former angel quickly pulled it out and dialed Sam. He was a few minutes down the road and as much as he wished he was, he wasn’t strong enough to carry Dean the whole way. Cas instinct was to heal him, but he had no grace anymore and that pissed him off more than anything. It took longer than Cas wanted for Sam to finally answer and the angel growled, “SAM! Is Dean allergic to bees… or maybe wasps?!”

  
Confusion hit Sam and he was a bit flustered but he could hear the anger and obvious concern in Cas voice so he quickly grabbed the keys to Baby and headed for the garage, “Not that I know of but I don’t think he has ever been stung, Why Cas what’s wrong?”

  
“I found Dean by the side of the road, he is barely breathing and covered in some sort of stings… I don’t know by what… Sam, we have to get him to the hospital” Cas replied the anger falling out of his voice and pure panic falling in.

  
Sam was running to the garage then and replied trying to stay calm, “Okay Cas… um… fuck make sure to get his feet up, his clothes need to be loose enough for him to breath”

  
Cas did as Sam asked and by the time he was getting Dean’s shirt looser, Sam was pulling up, Sam helped Cas get Dean into the back of the Impala. Cas sat in the back with Dean’s head in his lap making sure Dean’s airway was open and rubbing his hand gently over Dean’s chest. “Shhh, it’s going to be okay Honey… it’s going to be okay”

  
Sam drove as fast as he could, luckily the hospital was only about 15 minutes away if you were going the speed limit anyway but with Sam’s speeding, it only took about 5 minutes. Just as they were pulling in to the hospital Dean’s breathing stopped completely and Cas fear intensified as he tried to get Dean’s attention, “Dean? Dean!”

  
Sam hit the horn over and over as he pulled up to the emergency entrance, two nurses and a few doctors ran out to meet them. Cas was trying to wake Dean and one of the doctors pulled Cas off him and Cas growled and tried to fight against them until Sam grabbed his arm, “Cas! Cas come on let them do what the need to!”

  
A nurse came over, “What happened?”

  
Cas was to focus on watching them trying to get Dean to breathe again to answer the nurse's question. Sam looked at Cas for a moment before turning to the nurse, “He was stung by something, I… I don’t know if it was wasps or bees, we just found him…”

  
The nurse nodded and then followed the others inside with Dean. Cas followed them and Sam followed as well to try and keep Cas out of the way. After they gave Dean a shot of epinephrine they worked to get him breathing again. A new nurse came over to get information on Dean, Cas was barely paying attention to anything but watching Dean as they tried to intubate him. Sam answered the nurse’s questions before taking Cas into the waiting room so that they wouldn’t be in the people’s way. Cas tried to fight at first but finally, he let Sam direct him into the nearest waiting room. Sam made Cas sit down before sitting next to him, “Cas they are taking care of Dean, we got him here with enough time…”

  
Cas closed his eyes tightly and let his head hang before chewing on his lip, “He… he wasn’t breathing Sam… he…”

  
Sam nodded, he was worried about Dean too but he knew Cas was struggling to think about anything good, their lives had sucked so it was only fair for him to think that things wouldn’t turn out well. Sam needed to think positive though because of he. Ouldn’t go down that road, but after the hell, they all went through he was sure that Dean and Cas finally being together was some good they both deserved. “I know Cas… but they are helping him, it is going to be fine.”

  
Cas closed his eyes tightly and nodded idly, his head was spinning and he felt sick to his stomach, had gotten himself so worked up he was making himself sick. He desperately wished he could just curl up in bed with Dean.

  
An hour later the doctor came in and Sam gently nudged Cas, they both stood and the doctor smiled some comfortingly, “He is fine, we had to intubate him and he is still intubated right now. We are giving him some antihistamines via an IV since we found no stingers we believe that it was wasps. We will be prescribing him an Epi-Pen because of how severe this reaction was and we don’t want this to get this bad again. He will need to stay here overnight for monitoring but if you would like I can take you to see Mr. Ackles now?”

  
Cas nodded desperately, “yes… yes please…”

  
Sam smiled some and then followed them to the room they had now put Dean in. Cas went to Dean’s side and took his hand clinging to it desperately, “Oh Dean…”

  
Sam gently thanked the doctor and the nurse that was leaving before going into the room and sat on the other side of his brother, Cas was gently running his fingers through Dean’s hair, his handshaking.

  
It was almost 7 hours later before Dean finally began to stir, he groaned gently trying to sit up his mind feeling overwhelmingly hazy. Cas was wide awake and gently stood up and laid his hand on Dean’s chest to stop him, “Shhh Dean easy, don’t move you are intubated”

  
Dean looked around with obvious confusion in his eyes, he could see he was in a hospital bed, and he saw Sam getting up to leave, Dean knew probably to get the doctors. When Dean’s eyes met Cas’ he could see the worry on his lovers face. Dean wanted to talk but the tube still in his throat made it impossible, Cas gently cupped Dean’s cheek and whispered, “Shhh Dean just relax, Sam went to go and get the doctor so they can remove the tube, just try to relax Honeybee…”

  
Dean did his best to relax, but he was freaked out and he couldn’t remember at all what happened, the last thing he clearly remembered was telling that Cas he was going to go for a walk.

  
The doctor came in as well as a few nurses and Sam trailing behind them, “Good morning Mr. Ackles, you gave your family quite the scare. Do you think you are ready for that tube to be removed so we can talk?”

  
Dean looked at Cas, clearly slightly confused about the name for just a moment before nodding slowly. Once they removed the tube he coughed hard, but Cas carefully helped Dean sip some water. Dean swallowed the cool water gratefully, before looking at Cas, “W… what happened?”

  
Cas looked at the doctor at first before gently speaking, “You were out longer than I thought you had have been so I went to go find you….I found you by the road a few minutes from home… you were collapsed and covered in stings… you were barely breathing…”

  
Suddenly Dean remembers what had happened, “A bird was messing with a damn wasp’ nest, I remembered feeling one pinch and then the next minute I was full-on swarmed…”  
The doctor nodded gently, “You had a severe allergic reaction to the stings, your throat was completely closed when we first got you. We gave you some epinephrine and some heavy antihistamines…. We are going to give you a prescription epi-pen so we can avoid your reaction being this bad again,”

  
Dean looked at Cas who looked overwhelmingly worried still and nodded, “Thank you Doc… how soon can I leave?”

  
Cas scoffed a little, rolling his eyes at the same time having expected the question. The Doctor smiled some before shaking his head, “We want to keep you one more night for observation. Some of the wasps' venoms could still be in your system and we would prefer to keep you with the Intravenous antihistamines.

  
Dean sighed some before nodding, then looked at Cas, “Fine… but only if he can stay with me?”

  
The doctor smiled warmly and nodded, “Trying to get him or your brother to leave was essentially impossible and the nurses liked your brother. So try to get some rest, I will return in a few hours to check on you.”

  
Once the doctor had left Dean smiled before looking at Sam who nodded in understanding, he knew Dean and Cas needed some time alone, “I am going to go get some coffee”

  
Cas looked at Dean, most of the swelling had gone down by now but the idea that Dean nearly died, left him without him was crashing over him in waves. Dean gently took Cas’ hand, interlacing their fingers before giving him a small smile, trying to convey how very okay he was to the former angel, “Hey there Angel… I am fine.”

  
Without warning Dean suddenly had an armful of Cas as he wrapped his arms around Dean, burying his nose in Dean’s shoulder, and Cas was shaking hard. “You… you stopped breathing Dean… I… I couldn’t heal you… I thought… I thought I lost you… I… I was terrified, Dean…”

  
Dean nodded some and gently rubbed Cas’ back trying to soothe his boyfriend, “I know Angel… I know I am sorry Cas,”

  
Cas closed his eyes tightly, he didn’t know how Dean was going to react to the particular thought going around in his head, but he finally took a deep breath inhaling Dean’s scent before pulling and meeting Dean’s eyes, “I need to find my Grace…”

  
Dean was unsure, he silently hoped and prayed that it wouldn’t change anything if Cas did get his grace back, but he also knew his luck. Dean softly spoke, “Cas…”

  
Cas shook his head vehemently at the idea of even arguing about this, “Dean you could have died, you… you nearly died, and I couldn’t do anything about it… I… I can’t…”

  
Dean softly hushed Cas and pulled him close again, he understood Cas’ reasoning and if the roles were reversed, he knew he would feel the same. “If you want to get your grace back I understand… where are you going to look?”

  
Cas sighed gently running his fingers through his hair, “Hannah says Metatron still has it,”

  
Dean frowned some, not wanting to bring up the Fall but he didn’t trust the snarky and overly annoying angel, “Metatron? Cas are you sure? I mean… he isn’t exactly trustworthy.”

  
Cas nodded some, “I know Dean… believe me, I do but… I have to try”

  
Dean sighed gently before nodding, gently running his fingers through Cas; hair and stifling a yawn as the exhaustion he had been deliberately ignoring was starting to become overwhelming again. “Okay Angel, as much as I love sitting with you I need to lay down, I am sore and exhausted,” Cas blushed gently feeling bad for making Dean continue to be sitting up and moved so Dean could lay down. Dean scooted over so there was enough room for Cas, “Come on angel, lay with me?”

  
Cas smiled some before carefully toeing his shoes off before climbing into bed with Dean. Dean wrapped his arm without the IV in it around Cas and closed his eyes, it was barely a few minutes later before Dean was starting to fall asleep again. Cas sighed gently before closing eyes and soon followed Dean into a dreamless slumber.


	5. Scar Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has scars, Dean has scars. Slight sex scene.

Dean carefully pulled off Cas shirt studying his body for a moment before leaning forward and kissing the angel slowly. Cas looked up at Dean and returned his kiss but he was feeling overwhelmingly insecure, his body had once been in pristine condition, James Novak had been an avid runner, before Castiel had never really cared about his appearance, but after weeks of being in a relationship with Dean, and not having intercourse, Cas was starting to wonder if maybe Dean no longer found him attractive. They had done other things but had still yet to go all way. Dean noticed the demeanor change in his boyfriend’s body language and cupped Cas’ cheek and studied Cas’ face softly, “What’s wrong Cas?”

  
Cas started to pull away, but Dean was faster and easily hooked his arm around Cas’ waist keeping him in place. After a quiet moment, Cas looked down and his voice was softer and shakier than Dean had ever really heard it, “Do you not find me, attractive Dean?”

  
Dean frowned gently studying Cas face, he could see the genuine concern and seriousness on his lover’s face, quickly shaking his head and promised, “Of course I do Cas, why would you think that I do don’t”

  
Cas lifted his eyes slowly to meet Dean’s before this time more confidently saying, “Well… we have been… a couple… for a month and a half now, but… we have not had intercourse… I… I know I am not in the same state as when I was an angel… I more scars and…”

  
Dean suddenly cut Cas worried rambling off with a kiss to his lips, running his fingers gently along the nape of Cas’ neck, and tugging softly on the short hairs there, drawing a gently groan from Cas lips. It was a surprisingly sensitive spot Dean had discovered one night a couple of weeks back when Cas was asleep. Once he had Cas’ attention he pulled away just enough to be able to lock eyes with Cas, “Cas I have more scars than you do, some may not be as bad as your but your scars don’t make you any less attractive. Cas, I think they make you look hot,”

  
Cas chewed on his lip and looked away from Dean, Dean sighed gently, if Cas wasn’t going to take his word for it, he was going to have to show him. Dean gently pressed Cas back into the bed so he was laying down, and he was just barely hovering above Cas’ body. Cas looked up at Dean, nerves suddenly forming in his stomach, “Dean… what are you doing?”

  
Dean smirked before leaning forward and capturing Cas’ lips slowly before bending down more to whisper in his ear, “Showing you that you are still just as hot to me as the day we met.” Dean pulled away more his eyes raking over the former angel’s body before softly saying, “Speaking of, I kind of wish there was a scar for when I stabbed you, not that I thought to stab you was fun but, it would mark when we first met.”

  
Cas blushed gently, “I… I didn’t… I didn’t think”

  
Dean shook his head again before kissing Cas, then softly whispering, “Don’t move okay Angel,”

  
Cas nodded some then watched Dean as he ran his fingers gently, barely a feather’s touch along the longest scar that went diagonal across his chest. It was from the dragon, they had removed the stitches 2 weeks ago and the scar was still raised and red and very sensitive. Cas shivered gently at the feeling and his stomach fluttered gently. Dean lowered himself further so he was looking at Cas’ chest now, Dean gently leaned forward and softly licked and kissed along Cas scar. When Dean looked up Cas was doing his best not to move and groaning gently a bit overwhelmed at the new attention to his over-sensitive scar. Dean smiled and his hand trailed down Cas’ happy trail teasingly slow before he gently unbuttoned Cas’ jeans that weren’t his jeans. Cas watched Dean with needy anticipation rising in his chest. Dean slid Cas pants down part of the way along with his underwear before gently rubbing along Cas’ half-hard cock that was quickly becoming fully hard with the attention. Dean was kissing and nipping, and licking at Cas’ scars as well as rubbing his cock. It didn’t take long before the angel was starting to writhe in pleasure and Dean knew his angel was getting close. Dean being the tease he was slowed down and then stopped as he pulled Cas’ pants off.

  
Cas hand found its way to the handprint on Dean’s shoulder, after all these years it was still there, not that Cas expected it to be gone considering a piece of his grace was there. Cas could just barely feel the grace left inside him resonating with the piece in Dean’s scar, Dean gasped in pleasure when Cas applied enough pressure to it. Cas smirked before he had enough of Dean’s teasing and flipped them over so he was now on top, and Dean let him. Dean had always taken the lead, pushed things at his own pace but right now, Cas wanted the control. Cas lips found Dean’s for a just a moment before the trailed to the brand on Dean’s skin, the mark that told any other angels who this human belonged to, he hadn’t meant to do it but now he was supremely glad he had. Cas missed being able to see Dean's soul, it had been and would always be his favorite because he believed it to be the most beautiful soul his father had ever created. When Cas just barely nipped at the bottom of the handprint Dean moaned lewdly and closed his eyes tightly whimpering, “Fuck Cas”

  
Cas smirked and slowly started to kiss every single scar on Dean’s body, the ones on Dean’s thighs were the most erotic, but also the most heartbreaking because Cas knew they had been done when Dean was just a kid. Dean groaned and arched up gently as Cas’ warm breath ghosted gently over the wet patch on his boxers.

  
Dean had finally told Cas about selling himself so he could feed Sammy a few weeks ago, not long after Dean had gotten out of the hospital. Being dominated by Cas was making his heart-race but not in a way it had before, he felt safe underneath Cas, he knew the former angel wouldn’t hurt him. Dean wanted to ask Cas for more but it seemed the former angel had other things on his mind, as he went back to paying attention to the scar he had left on Dean’s shoulder. Cas’ voice was deeper then Dean had ever heard it and it made his cock twitch in anticipation. “I never told you Dean, but when I left my mark on you, it is more than just this brand on your soul, I left you with a piece of my grace. It’s tiny, barely noticeable unless an angel who is close to me. I can feel it, just barely resonating with the grace left inside me. Imagine Dean, if I had all of my grace, how this direct, skin-to-skin contact would feel.”

  
Dean shivered and groaned in pleasure, the idea alone bringing him closer to his orgasm, he forced himself to take a deep breath and met Cas eyes, “Okay Angel, I swear to fucking Christ himself if you do not fuck me or do something soon I will do it myself,”

  
Cas chuckled lowly, the gently rumbling going straight to Dean’s dick, making it jerk and twitch with need. Finally, after another minute of teasing he gave into Dean’s request, like he always would and expertly gave Dean a blowjob, because as they had discovered last week, Cas had no gag-reflex and man if that didn’t make things all the more amazing. Cas gently played with Dean’s hole as well, they hadn’t done that before but it had Dean cumming harder than he ever had and he was excited for more.


	6. The Death of Someone Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize now guys, this one hurts a bit. Also this is a canon death but not the actual way said character died so

Dean’s face was hard as stone as he watched the burning corpse of his adopted sister. Charlie had been the one to bring the hunt to them, it was a pack of werewolves that were killing humans. One of them had grabbed her and ripped her heart out before any of them had a chance to get to her. Cas was holding Dean’s hand tightly, his boyfriend had barely said a word since Charlie died, besides screaming and then immediately killing the werewolf in his rage. Cas knew how much Dean loves Charlie, and thought of the young woman as a sister. Cas had wished belatedly he had his grace, but with the damage she had taken, Cas wasn't sure it would have even mattered.

  
Sam was shaking some, his pain radiating off of him before he finally started to turn away from the pyre. Not being able to stomach the sight or the smell right now, Sam nodded gently to Cas, his eyes lingering on his brother who barely noticed his brother leaving before he made his way through the field and back to the bunker. Cas nodded in return then gently moved closer to Dean, softly speaking, “Honeybee…”

  
Dean closed his eyes tightly, doing his best to fight the tears that threatened at his eyes and trying desperately to swallow around the lump in his throat, Charlie was gone, and it had been his fault, he should have been closer. Dean had been riding on a high since they had started their relationship, even with their first hunt together having gone a bit sideways, Dean had been letting himself think that maybe for once things could be good. Now, thought he couldn’t stop himself from wondering how long it was until he got Cas killed too.

  
Despite having barely been paying attention Dean was aware that Sam was no longer there, and after a minute he finally couldn’t take it anymore and he started to break down, Dean’s knees gave out and he started to collapse but Cas’ arms caught him and gently eased Dean to the ground following with him. Cas hugged Dean tightly and let Dean sob into his shoulder. Dean hadn’t had much chance to break down after her death besides his episode of pure rage taken out on the werewolf that had killed Charlie. After killing the rest of the pack, they had wrapped Charlie’s body up and put her in Baby and drove straight back home. Dean had wanted to get her back to the bunker for Hunter’s funeral she deserved. Dean had chopped the wood for the pyre and taken his anger out on the trees.

  
Now though, he was just done, he was still pissed, especially at himself but right now the sadness was taking over, Charlie had never wanted to be in the life, but then Dean and Sam had forced her into it. Cas watched the fire as it was finally burning the body of their friend. Dean was still clinging desperately to Cas, but he was also watching the fire, barely able to make himself tear his eyes away from it. Dean’s chest felt so unbelievably tight from the emotions he was forcing himself to keep in but he couldn’t bring himself to take his eyes off of Charlie’s burning body.

  
Cas finally helped Dean up as the fire was now starting to die down, they had been out here for hours now and they were both stiff. Cas gently grabbed the bucket of water Sam had brought out and poured it over the embers to keep the fire from spreading. Dean took a deep breath before they slowly made their way back into the bunker, Dean planned on making a marker for Charlie in a couple of days because she deserved it. Dean and Cas’ only point of contact was their hands that were intertwined but Dean was clinging to it desperately. Sam was laying out some food just as they cam down the stairs, Dean looked at Sam and smiled in appreciation but Sam could see the smile didn’t reach Dean’s eyes. “Thanks, Sammy…”

  
Sam nodded some, “Sure thing, Dean, I also picked up some Pecan pie, it’s in the fridge.”

  
Dean wanted to be excited about the pie, and the bacon cheeseburger in front of him but his stomach was twisting painfully making him very much not hungry. Cas gently stroked Dean’s arm, he knew Dean had barely eaten yesterday and he needed to eat, “Dean… at least eat dinner please…”

  
The please was what broke Dean, it was soft and Cas’ eyes were filled with worry. Dean slowly nodded and sat down at the table, letting Cas get their food. Dean only ate half his dinner before the pointless chatter between Cas and Sam was too overwhelming and he suddenly got up, the chair scraping against the ground loudly and he went to his room. Cas watched Dean tossing his half-eaten food out, he wanted to follow him, to comfort him but he knew Dean needed space more than anything, but not too much or he would push Cas away completely. Sam looked at Cas before softly supplying, “You should probably go after him…”

  
Cas shook his head some, “Not yet… he needs a few minutes, then I will go talk to him. First, though, I wanted to check on you Sam, how are you doing”

  
Sam sighed heavily before shaking his head some, “I don’t know Cas… I mean Charlie was practically our little sister, sometimes it… it feels like we can’t have anything good…”  
Cas nodded some, he knew Dean was thinking the same thing and he understood why they had both been through so much. “I know Sam… sometimes finding the good, in a bad situation is the best you can do… I am sorry about losing Charlie, I am”

  
Sam nodded some and then looked towards Dean’s room as his music started playing loudly. Cas knew that was his signal, and Sam nodded to Cas when he looked at Sam as if asking permission to go before getting up. Cas walked to Dean’s room, before gently knocking, not that he needed to, Dean would know who was coming in but he wanted to give Dean a chance to make him leave if he still wasn’t ready. When no refusal came Cas gently entered the room, Dean was lying in the bed, seemingly listening to the music but anyone who knew Dean well enough could see he wasn’t paying attention to the music. Cas gently stripped out of his shirt and jeans before joining Dean in bed, waiting silently for Dean to be ready to talk.

  
It took twenty minutes before Dean finally turned his music down to barely anything but background noise, then turning to look at Cas, and Cas could see the utter pain in Dean’s face “You… you have to find your grace Cas… I can’t… I can’t…”

  
Cas didn’t need to read Dean’s mind to knew the turn Dean’s thoughts had taken, he nodded gently, “I am doing my best Dean, I promise you”

  
Dean nodded and then cuddled more into Cas’ side closing his eyes tightly. He was mentally and physically exhausted, the smell of Charlie’s blood and burning flesh clinging to his nose and making his stomach turn, he dug his face further into Cas’ shoulder trying to just focus on Cas’ smell. Dean wished desperately he could bring her back, Charlie hadn’t deserved to die, especially not the brutal way she had, it wasn’t fair. Dean closed his eyes tighter clinging desperately to Cas, and he didn’t realize how tightly he was clinging to Cas until Cas’ fingers were gently raking against his scalp to calm him and his voice was a little strangled “Honeybee, hey it’s okay…”

  
Dean loosened his grip and took a deep breath before gently muttering, “Sorry angel…”

  
Cas nodded some and kept running fingers through Dean’s hair, “It’s alright Dean, Do you think we should try and rest, it has been a long few days…”

  
Dean softly chewed on his lip before nodding some Cas was right. He had only gotten his usual 4 hours during the hunt, and then after killing the werewolves they had come straight back to the bunker, then Dean had spent an hour building the pyre and then they had spent the day outside watching her burn. As Dean started to relax, his music lulling him to sleep and the warmth of Cas next to him, he was able to finally fall asleep.

  
Cas watched over Dean as he fell asleep for almost an hour before he was starting to fall asleep.


	7. Sleeping In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost a week since Charlie's death, Dean hasn't been sleeping much at all but this time his body is just to exhausted and he sleeps for over 12 hrs   
(PS:This is a short one sorry guys)

Cas watched Dean sleeping, Dean had planned to get up this morning but he had been stressed out still after Charlie’s death last week, so he had enlisted Sam’s help so he could take care of everything and then climbed back into bed with Dean. It was almost noon now and Dean was still fast asleep. Cas slowly and carefully cuddled closer to Dean, and Dean’s arm wrapped around him and pulled him closer pressing his face against Cas’ chest. Cas smiled softly and gently moved so he could lay his hand on the handprint on Dean’s shoulder, it was his favorite place to touch for so many reasons, most of them being the way Dean reacted but also because he could feel his grace resonating with it. Dean made a gentle noise of contentment and moved even closer to Cas, their bodies pressing together at every point.

  
Cas silently wondered the last time Dean had slept in like this, he knew before finding the bunker Dean would only sleep around 4 hours at a time, now though he usually slept a full 6 or even 8 hours some times. If they were on a hunt he could easily only get 4 and be fine. Now though Dean had been asleep almost 12 and a half hours, Sam had been shocked when Cas told him Dean was still very much fast asleep and he still hadn’t gotten up by the time Sam and Cas had finished everything Dean had planned to get done this morning.

  
Cas was in his thoughts so he hadn’t realized Dean had woken up until Dean said his name, “mmmm morning Angel…”

  
Cas looked down at Dean and smiled softly, Dean’s hair was sticking up in funny ways, reminding Cas of a hedgehog. He replied softly, “Morning my sleepy Honeybee”

  
Dean chuckled tiredly, rolling his eyes some before stretching himself out but not really moving away from Cas, before tugging the blanket over him more, smacking his lips tiredly as he asked, “What time is it?”

  
Cas glanced over Dean’s shoulder at the digital clock, “It is 11:56”

  
It took Dean’s sleep heavy brain a moment to process what his angel had just told him before he was suddenly sitting up, taking his shirt off so he could change and shouting, “Fuck Cas, why didn’t you wake me up I told you I had sh-“

  
Cas cut Dean off by grabbing his wrist and pulling him close, making Dean look at him, “Dean! I already took care of it, Sam and I already took care of everything. You haven’t been sleeping well lately, so I wanted to let you sleep in.”

  
Dean looked at Cas, smiling at the thought that his angel had done everything for him, but tears also forming in his eyes, “You… you did all of it?”

  
Cas nodded gently, “Yes Dean”

  
Dean suddenly pulled Cas into his arms and buried his face in the crook of Cas’ neck, “Fuck Cas… what did I do to ever deserve you?”

  
Cas knew it was meant to be a rhetorical question but he answered anyway, “You have saved the world Dean, more times then some can count. You deserve happiness”

  
Dean smiled before pulling Cas down with him as he laid down again, the two of them decided to just lay in bed the rest of the day. 


	8. Hugging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few times when Dean and Cas hug. Very fluffy

Dean watched Cas silently as he was making his coffee the former angel’s back to him, before gently wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist, resting his head on Cas’ shoulder, “Morning Cas…”

  
Cas made a grumpy humming noise but didn’t move, content to let Dean hold him like this and just watched his coffee brewing. Cas was always extremely grumpy in the mornings and barely tolerated anything before his coffee. Dean pulled himself closer to Cas and nuzzled into his shoulder, they had another lazy Sunday.

  
A few days later Dean leaned heavily into Cas after finally finishing a long hunt, it was the hardest one they had been on since Charlie died, and Dean had been stupidly distracted, nearly getting himself and Cas killed. Cas gently wrapped his arms around Dean, running his fingers through Dean’s sweat-soaked hair as he leads them to the motel bed and made Dean sit down, sitting down with him. “It’s okay Dean, I am here”

  
Dean shook his head and looked away from Cas, fighting the tears forming in his eyes, all too aware of the possibility that one or both of them could have died on that hunt, “I… I almost got us killed Cas…”

  
Cas pressed his lips gently to the side of Dean’s head, “We are fine though Dean.”

  
Dean closed his eyes sighing at the same time, leaning closer to Cas chest, “Okay…”  
Cas kissed Dean’s head again, “Come on Honeybee, let's get a shower and then we can get some sleep.”

  
Dean nodded and carefully sat up, getting out of the bed and helping Cas up. They stripped each other before making their way into the small bathroom, it would take some maneuvering but neither man would mind being so close to the other. Once the water was warmed up Dean climbed in first, relaxing under the spray as the blood, grime and dirt were washed away, Cas got in behind him, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist pulling him closer. They helped each other get washed off, then get dressed again and they were both so exhausted they fell asleep within minutes.

  
One week later, Cas finally found his grace after nearly killing Metatron because the stupid angel teased him and lead him on a wild goose chase before finally giving up where he head Castiel’s grace in an abandoned library in one of his favorite books. Cas stared at the glowing vial of grace, he could feel the grace inside him resonating, emitting a high-pitched noise only he could hear with the grace in the vial. Finally, he opened the vial, tipping it into his mouth and closing his eyes at the familiar feeling of his grace feeling every single molecule of his vessel, his wings stretched and flexed finally feeling whole.

Suddenly the burst of energy was overwhelming and he collapsed to one knee, holding his chest as he gasped for breath, it had been months without his grace, it took him a moment to find the balance of his grace and his vessel. Dean ran over and kneeled in front of Cas, cupping his cheek making the angel look at him, “Cas! Cas angel are you okay?”  
Cas was finally able to gain control of his balance, “Yes… yeah, I think so…”

  
Dean suddenly pulled Cas into his chest, hugging him tightly and closing his eyes relieved that Cas finally had his grace back. Dean knew the angel wasn’t invincible but he was much harder to kill then he was as a human. Cas closed his eyes and wrapped his wings around Dean, thinking they were only in the other plane and Dean wouldn’t feel them.

  
Dean could feel the soft feathers as they brushed against his arms, he carefully pulled away from Cas and looked at Cas, he could see Cas’ wings for the first time. The feathers were a deep black, and some looked like they were burnt, a few of them were missing but Dean was in awe. Dean carefully reached out to touch them, making Cas gasp loudly and then suddenly pull the wings away, when he looked he could see his wings had manifested.

Panic overwhelmed Cas at the thought of Dean seeing his horrid wings. Dean looked at Cas with awe, “They are gorgeous Cas, why didn’t you ever show me them before?”

  
Cas shook his head vehemently and used his grace to hide his wings, he hated them, desperately hated them. So many angels had shunned him simply because of the black color, and then they had gotten burned carrying Dean out of Hell, “They are hideous Dean…”

  
Dean hugged him gently and closed his eyes, he could tell that it was a sore subject for Cas and he wouldn’t force Cas to talk about it right now. Dean helped Cas up, and they walked back to the Impala.


	9. Watching the other Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now been a few days since Cas got his grace back, Dean sleeps peacefully with his angel watching over him

Cas had had his grace back for a few days now, it was currently midnight, Dean had fallen asleep two hours ago, Cas had tried sleeping the first night that he had his grace back ended up having a nightmare and just decided to use his grace to maintain his vessel and stay awake. Cas didn’t mind not sleeping, he loved to watch Dean sleep even if Dean told him it was creepy, all the tension and worry on his face disappeared and he looked happy. Cas carefully stroked his fingers through Dean’s hair gently using his grace to make sure Dean was having pleasant dreams.

  
Dean smiled more in his sleep, as his dreams were nice and pleasant. Cas closed his eyes, since getting his grace back Cas could barely stop thinking about how Dean had touched his wings and the look on his face. The touch had sent jolts of pleasure through his grace and his body, but the touch had also terrified him. No one had touched his wings since Hell. It had been hard enough for him to find help grooming them before because of their dark color. Balthazar had helped him after Gabriel left Heaven before then Gabriel had always down it. Cas closed his eyes remembering how Gabriel would tell Cas how much he loved Cas wings, how beautiful they were. Not to mention Gabriel had told him that they were his favorite set of wings, despite the hate the other angels had given him.

  
Dean made a soft mewling noise in his sleep pulling Cas from his thoughts, and Cas looked down at Dean, who was still fast asleep but had rolled closer to Cas chest. Cas smiled and pulled Dean closer to him, his finding the handprint on Dean’s shoulder, earning a gentle gasp from Dean as he leaned into the touch.

  
Cas smiled before his hand glowed gently as he used his grace to make sure Dean stayed asleep, then he closed his eyes, pulling his wings from the other plan. His right-wing hurt and he was unsure why but he needed to figure it out. As he stretched them out and brought it so he could see at least part of it, he could see there was a singed feather twisted the wrong way, located exactly where the pain was. Cas reached up and gently tugged on the feather, whining a little at the slight pain but was finally able to pull the burnt feather out. Cas stared at the burnt feather, it was still black but the edges were frayed from having been burnt by Hellfire. Cas closed his eyes to make the feather disappear, then sent his wings back to the other plane. When he looked at Dean the hunter was still fast asleep.

  
Cas gently pulled out Dean’s computer from his drawer and started to look for something to watch on Netflix. Cas used his grace to make his headphones appear in his hand and plugged them in so he wouldn’t wake Dean up. Cas watched a few episodes of the newer version of Hawaii Five-O before he could just barely sense Dean drifting into a more conscious state. Cas smiled and put the computer away, then stroked his fingers through Dean’s hair, helping him sleep just a little longer, it was almost 6 am, and Dean would probably be awake soon.

  
Cas carefully moved out of Dean’s embrace, wanting to make coffee and breakfast for Dean. Cas treaded lightly out of the room to make sure Dean stayed asleep. After quietly leaving Dean’s room, he went to make him coffee first. Sam was at the coffee machine making himself a cup of coffee and turned when he heard footsteps, smiling some at Cas, “Morning Cas, so what’d you watch last night?”

  
Cas gave a small chuckle and shrugged softly, “More of Hawaii Five-O, I have almost finished the seasons that are on Netflix,” After studying Sam for a moment he asked, “Are you going for a run?”

  
Sam smiled and then nodded, “Yeah, I think I am going to go out a little further than my usual. I want to see how far I can push myself…”

  
Cas nodded as he moved to make Dean’s coffee, “Alright, well if you need anything while you are out there, pray to me.”

  
Sam hummed before drinking his coffee and then going up the stairs. Cas smiled before finished making Dean’s coffee, and feeling lazy he used his grace to make Dean’s breakfast. Just as he finished, he was about to go and wake Dean up when Dean came stumbling in sleepily, he started to head for the coffee pot, but Cas stopped him and gently handed Dean the coffee. Dean looked up at Cas, smiling some before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Cas’. “Thanks, angel”

  
Cas shook his head dismissively and smiled some before kissing his head, “You’re welcome Honeybee, I made you breakfast too, I just wanted to help you have a better day.”


	10. Drawing Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds his old sketchbook from high school, filled exclusively with drawings of Mary. Dean asks to draw Cas and then pushes to see his angel's wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late in the day after I got off work this morning I slept all day

Dean stared at the sketchbook that he had found under Baby’s front seat when he was cleaning her out. Dean knew exactly what was inside the sketchbook, he had not looked at the damn thing since he was in high school. Dean ran his fingers over the cover hesitantly before he moved to finally open it, the first sketch was not good but he knew there were better versions of his mother in the book. Dean slowly flipped through the pages and found the best one, it was the 2nd to the last drawing he had ever done, he remembered showing it to his father, John had told Dean that it was shit, and being an artist made him gay and a bunch of other demeaning things.

  
Cas came into their bedroom and saw the book Dean was holding, out of curiosity he walked over and looked over Dean’s shoulder to see an gorgeous sketch of Dean’s mother. “That is beautiful Dean, did you draw that?”

  
Dean jumped a bit, not having heard the angel come in, he quickly shut the book and put it under his leg, not meeting Cas’ eyes. “I…”

  
Cas frowned gently, he could see the shame on Dean’s face and didn’t understand it, “Dean, that was a beautiful drawing, May I see more please…?”

  
Dean blushed deeply before slowly handing Cas the book, “In high school, I started drawing, and… I used pictures of Mom… and some by my memory…”

  
Cas opened the book and gently flipped through the pages, he was in complete awe of his human, the drawings were breathtaking, even some of the first ones that weren’t as good. “These are all amazing Dean, really they are breathtaking,”

  
Dean blushed more but something inside him preened at the compliment, “You think so?”

  
Cas smiled gently and nodded, “Yes Dean of course, why did you stop?”

  
Dean sighed as he remembered what his father had said to him, and he remembered how heartbroken he had felt. “Dad said artists were all gay, and I would never amount to anything… I think… I think he hated that I drew pictures of mom…”

  
Cas shook his head gently in confusion, “They are beautiful drawings Dean, I would think he would have appreciated your drawings…”

  
Dean shrugged gently, “I don’t know… I guess he always thought I was bisexual, and he was so homophobic he would do anything and say anything to make sure I repressed that part of me.”

  
Cas sighed gently, before sitting next to Dean as he closed the sketchbook and set it aside, then intertwined their fingers. “Dean… your father was a man that grew up in a period that being gay was wrong and sinful, and people were lynched and murdered for it. I am not saying that excuses him taking it out on you, but it was also his upbringing. You couldn’t help the way you were born; I know it is hard for you to accept it sometimes but there is nothing wrong with it, or our relationship”

  
Dean blushed again; the words were somewhat overwhelming, but he kissed Cas slowly. Then he grabbed the sketchbook from Cas as an idea came into his head, he hesitantly asked, “Can I draw you an angel?”

  
Cas smiled and nodded, “Of course Honeybee,”

  
Dean smiled with excitement bubbling in his chest and he quickly got up to get the pencils he had found with the sketchbook. He was nervous at the idea of drawing Cas but also really excited. Once he found the pencils he moved the chair by his desk so he could sit there, but Cas gently stopped him, “Wouldn’t it be more comfortable for you to sit on the bed, I can sit in that chair for hours with no trouble, but you are human Dean.”

  
Dean smiled and then nodded and moved to the bed, part of him desperately wanted to draw Cas wings. Dean knew it was a sore subject for Cas but he wanted to ask. “Cas… can… can I draw your wings too?”

  
Cas looked at Dean with obvious hesitancy but despite his nerves he nodded, “Anything for you Dean,”

  
Dean smiled some and then got himself comfortable on his bed where he could easily see Cas, once Cas was comfortable he said something in Enochian, barely above a whisper. Dean gasped a bit, Cas had never shown Dean his actual wings before the time he got his grace back. Before Cas had never wanted Dean to see them, he had never wanted anyone to see them. Dean studied the wings, they reminded him of a bird’s wings, but they were raven black, many of the feathers were singed. Dean guessed they were singed from when he had rescued Dean from Hell, but after the way Cas had reacted the last time Dean tried to ask about them, he decided against it for now. After regaining his composure he looked at Cas, “So uh… get comfortable and then try not to move too much okay?”

  
Cas moved so he was comfortable than his wings, let one relax completely so it was laying more on the cool ground while he folded the other one some. Once he was comfortable he gave Dean a slight nod, “Ready Dean,”

  
Dean smiled gently, then he started to draw. The 1st two attempts were not that great as he got back into the groove of drawing again. It took Dean 2 and half hours before he finally felt like he was finished with the drawing. He looked up meeting Cas’ eyes, “Okay… uh, I think I am done…”

  
Cas smiled some, finding it slightly adorable to see how nervous Dean was. Cas gently stretched out his wings, they were the only part of him that was even remotely stiff, instead of making them disappear he decided to fold them against his back and he stood up so he could look at the drawing. Dean hesitantly handed Cas the sketchbook, quickly looking at how not wanting to see how much Cas hated the drawing. What Dean missed in watching Cas look at the drawing, was the way Cas’ eyes widened in shock and awe, the drawing was beautiful. Dean had put the most detail in his wings but, seeing them drawn like that, Cas thought they were beautiful. “D…dean?”

  
Dean sighed and slowly looked up at Cas, he wasn’t expecting to see the amazement and shock in Cas’ face. “You… you like it?”

  
Cas looked down at Dean and smiled, “Dean I love it”

  
Dean blushed deeply before looking away, “Thank you Cas, you… you can keep it if you want. Hell, you can keep the whole book… I don’t…”

  
Cas leaned down and pressed his lips against Dean’s, effectively shutting him up. When Cas finally pulled away, Dean was gently panting for air, “Dean… you drew these, they are amazing. You should keep drawing…”

  
Dean nodded, then looked over Cas’ shoulder at the boney joint of Cas wing, before meeting Cas’ eyes, “Only if you tell me why you think your wings are hideous.”

  
Cas started to pull away, not wanting to have this conversation but Dean stopped him, and the look in Dean’s eyes quickly broke his resolve of not talking about it and finally nodded hesitantly. Cas gently stretched out his wings looking over his shoulder at them. “Most angels have brightly colored feathers, Lucifer, his wings were the purest white I had ever seen, Micheal’s were white too, but they were iridescent, like opal. Gabriel, his wings were golden, honestly, they looked like pure gold. Raphael's wings were as blue as the sky,” Cas took a shaky deep breath, “Almost all angels have brightly colored feathers and… those who don’t are believed to be more likely to rebel. Anna’s were a darker brown shade, they… they were like an owl, Uriel… his wings were a navy blue. Mine… well, mine are black. No angel would touch my wings, as if my taint would rub off on them… Gabriel… Gabriel though… he would groom them, constantly told me how beautiful they were and… told me to ignore what anyone else said. I was just a fledgling when Gabriel left, but after that Balthazar helped me… When I rescued you from Hell, my feathers were darkened even more by Hellfire and soot…”

  
By the time Cas was finished explaining, he was shaking some and his wings were folded against his back tighter then before as if for protection. Dean gently reached out and took Cas’ hand pulling the angel’s focus to him, “Shhh, hey Angel your wings are amazing, you helped us defeat Lucifer, who gives a shit about his wings being pure white, he rebelled right? Just because your wings are a certain color doesn’t mean a damn thing. They are breathtaking” Cas stayed silent, letting Dean hold him and calming himself and his emotions down.

  
After a moment Dean carefully reached out to run his fingers along with Cas’ wings, eliciting a gentle breathy moan from Cas, “Dean…”

  
Dean smirked gently, pulling away some to meet Cas’ eyes, “You liked that, didn’t you Angel?”

  
Cas nodded, “Yes… t…the… wings are the most sensitive part… of an angel.”

  
Dean wasn’t playing fair as he ran his fingers over the meatier flesh of the joint on Cas; left-wing making Cas stumble over his words. After a moment he pulled away and put the sketchbook on the side table and decided to play with Cas’ wings.


	11. Having a Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean spend most of their day in bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter finally has some smut, so I hope y'all enjoy it

Cas yawned a little, he had had his grace back for a couple of months now, and occasionally he was able to sleep, mostly because he was constantly away from Heaven. This tended to drain his grace faster, but sleeping a few hours usually helped him feel better.

  
Cas had been able to get a few hours last night, and now he was just laying in bed with Dean, Dean was awake and gently running his fingers over the taut skin of Cas’ abs. Cas’ stomach fluttered and his arousal spike, he let out a soft moan, “Dean…”

  
Dean looked up at Cas doing his best to look innocent as he met Cas’ gorgeous eyes, “Yes Angel?”

  
Cas knew Dean knew exactly what he was doing, and leaned forward to kiss Dean, before moving them so he was on top of Dean, his legs now between Dean’s legs, and lazily rutting himself against Dean, earning a gasp and moan from Dean.

  
Dean closed his eyes and arched his hips into Cas, but the angel was mostly pinning his hips down, “Angel… come on I was just teasing.”

  
Cas smiled softly before leaning forward and kissing Dean, then whispering, “Close your eyes Honeybee,”

  
Dean looked hesitant but he fully trusted Cas and slowly closed his eyes. Cas smiled before putting his hand on Dean’s clothed chest, using his grace to make their clothes disappear. The sudden cold air made Dean gasp gently, but he was rewarded with a small kiss from Cas. While they were kissing and gently rutting against each other Cas also pulled his wings forth into this plane. Dean had asked a few times for Cas to let his wings be out while they were having sex, but Cas was too nervous, and he wasn’t sure what exactly possessed him to do it this time. Cas spread his wings out gently before looking down at Dean who was waiting quietly, his eyes still closed, Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean again, gently whispering, “Open your eyes Honeybee,”

  
Dean’s eyes opened and at first, he just noticed their nakedness but when he saw a small flutter behind Cas his eyes caught Cas’ wings and his eyes widened, and he met Cas eyes, “Really Angel?”

  
Cas smiled and cupped Dean’s cheek, “You told me you wished for me to show you my wings while we were having intercourse so…”

  
Dean chuckled softly, “Cas, you gotta stop calling it intercourse.”

  
Cas blushed but nodded some, “Of course… I apologize.”

  
Dean chuckled before pulled Cas’ face to his and kissing his angel roughly for a moment before whispering, “Are you going to fuck me or not Angel?”

  
Cas groaned gently and shook his head, “You are insufferable sometimes,”

  
Dean smiled and just as he was about to make another smart ass remark, Cas pushed into him, using his grace to ease the discomfort and pretty much short-circuiting Dean’s brain.

  
After almost half an hour of lazy thrusts, tender kisses, and nothing short of what felt like worship, it was no longer enough for both of them and Dean begged him for more. Cas slowly pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, and not giving Dean time to process before he was doing it again, this time speeding up between each thrust. Cas used his wings to help him keep his balance and this was turning Dean on even more and pushing him even closer to his orgasm.

  
Dean barely had a moment to register how close he was before he was cumming so hard he saw stars, it was barely a full thrust later when he could feel Cas’ cock twitching with his release.

  
Cas panted hard, continuing to hold himself off of Dean before making his wings disappear, then slowly pulling out of Dean and collapsing next to him.

  
Dean practically purring and rolled to his side, curling into Cas’ slightly sweat soaked chest. Cas closed his eyes and pulled Dean in closer to him.

  
Cas and Dean were perfectly content to lay in bed for another hour before Dean’s stomach growled with hunger and his bladder was full. He was comfortable and wasn’t ready to move way from his angel but after trying to lay there for another minute it was no longer comfortable forcing him to get up.

  
By the time Dean came back, Cas had cleaned up their mess and was pulled his pants back on. Dean smiled some at Cas, “I am going to get some lunch, want anything?”

  
Cas smiled at the offer before shaking his head, “No thank you, Dean. Do you mind if I meet you in the kitchen, I need to check my left-wing, it is sore. I think there could be a twisted feather…”

  
Dean studied Cas for a moment before asking, “Do you want me to check Angel?” Cas eyes widened, it would be better to have someone else groom his wings, and he had already let Dean touch his wings before so it wouldn’t be that intimidating, but the intimacy of grooming his wings when they were already in a relationship would be overwhelming. Dean could see the hesitancy in Cas’ eyes and gently spoke, “Hey… if you don’t want me to, I don’t have to Angel"

  
Cas attention was drawn back to Dean and he nodded gently, “No I do, I just… it has been a while since anyone else could help me with grooming my wings…”

  
Dean smiled and moved closer to Cas, kissing him gently, “Do you mind if I get lunch before I help out with your wings?”

  
Cas nodded some, “Of course Dean…”

  
Dean kissed him again before moving to get his pants on and going to the kitchen. Cas hesitated before following Dean, he wondered if he should tell Dean about his previous relationship with Balthazar, they had been a couple when they were fighting together. Cas had lied to Dean about him having been a virgin completely, but mostly because he had been ashamed of Balthazar at the time, they hadn’t ended well, to be fair it wasn’t Cas’ fault but Balthazar’s. Now though Castiel regretted having killed Balthazar, the memory was still too painful and he shook the thought away quickly. Cas then followed Dean to the kitchen deciding against telling him about Balthazar right now. When Cas saw Sam in the Library he decided to go into the library to talk to Sam. After entering the gently cleared his throat to gain Sam’s attention, “Hello Sam,”

  
Sam looked up at Cas and couldn’t help the knowing smirk as he asked, “Have a good morning?”

  
Cas blushed a bit, “Uh…”

  
Sam chuckled gently and shook his head, “Hey it’s cool, I can’t usually hear you guys from my room but I was out here when I heard you guys uh… so I went to my room for a bit.”

  
Cas rubbed the back of his neck slightly nervously, “Sorry…”

  
Sam rolled his eyes before looking at the other door as Dean walked in with his lunch and gruffly said, “Hey bitch, what are you doing?’

  
Sam gave Dean a major bitchface before huffing his response, “Uploading some of the Men of Lett’s information Jerk. Charlie… she kept complaining about our system being outdated and before… she helped me get it started… I haven’t wanted to do it after but… I decided to try and get it done…”

  
Dean flinched unconsciously at the mention of Charlie’s name, and her death. Cas wasn’t sure if that would ever stop completely but his reaction had become less volatile. Dean shrugged it off then nodded, “Okay well you have fun with that, Cas and I are going back to my room,”

  
Sam groaned and rolled his eyes, “Try to keep it down, dude.”

  
Dean laughed as he walked away pulling Cas along with him. After eating his lunch Dean helped Cas with grooming his wings. By the time Dean finished Cas was groaning gently with pleasure, in an attempt to stop the purring and high-keening noises he bit his lip. Dean finally finished and stopped teasing Cas, because the last five minutes Cas had been done but his angel was making such pretty noises. “Okay Angel, all done. You can put the wings away now.”

  
Cas didn’t need more prompting, his wings were gone in the blink of an eye. Cas turned to Dean and swallowed gently, “T…thank you, Dean.”

  
Dean smiled and kissed Cas slowly, “Anything for you Angel, Do you want to watch some of that TV show I know you’ve been watching on the nights you don’t sleep?”

  
Cas blushed some then nodded, “Sure,”

  
Dena smiled before pulling his laptop out and connected it to his TV, then the settled in bed together watching episodes of Hawaii Five-O. Cas made off-handed comments about things the show got wrong or the correct information. At some point, Cas told Dean he had assisted in making a few of the animals that lived in Hawaii because almost all the angels helped created life in some way. Cas told Dean he had created the dolphins, and a bird Dean had never heard of in his life. 


	12. In a Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes to find Cas missing, Castiel wakes up in a fairytale universe, and someone who Castiel hasn't seen in years shows up.

Dean woke up slowly to the room being uncomfortably silent, Cas wasn't snoring, and he didn't hear the TV. When he looked at the spot next to him where Cas had definitely been when he fell asleep, the angel was mysteriously gone. Something was wrong, Dean didn't know what but something was wrong, he had woken up alone before but somehow he had always felt Cas, now he felt oddly empty. Dean quickly got up and started checking around the bunker, first the kitchen, then the library, then the gym, no sign of Castiel. Finally, Dean went to his brother's room and pounded on the door trying to fight the panic coiling in his chest. When Sam answered the door, his hair was a mess and it was obvious his brother had been sleeping still, "Dude what the hell?"

Dean ignored his brother's annoyed tone, "Have you seen Cas? I woke up and he was gone, and I can't find him."

Sam easily remembered the last time he had seen Cas, "I saw him at like midnight, I was getting a drink of water, he was acting a little weird I guess. I tried to say something but he ignored me, I just thought he hadn't heard me..."

Dean ran his fingers through his hair nervously, "Fuck..." After a moment he whispered, "Damn it Cas where are you..."

Dean ignored Sam as he went to look around the bunker some more when he finally decided to check outside, he found a sigil that he could tell was painted in blood on the wall. Dean knew he recognized the sigil but he couldn't remember from where so he took a picture of it, before going inside to look through the books. 

When he got down the stairs Sam was looking at his computer studying something on it, he spoke without looking up, "I checked the cameras we put up around the bunker and in the library and... it looks like his eyes are glowing blue, he flinches when I try to talk to him but he keeps walking..."

Dean sat next to Sam and took the computer from Sam to watch the footage, Sam had been telling the truth. When Cas entered the dark library, his eyes were glowing blue, when Sam's voice comes through the speaker he sees Cas' eyes stop glowing for a split second before they start glowing again and he continues walking. It is obvious to Dean that Cas is under some sort of spell. Suddenly remembering the sigil he handed Sam his phone with the picture of the sigil, "Have we seen this before?"

Sam looks at the sigil, he recognizes it to and he goes to one of the bookshelves to grab a book before putting it on the table, then flipping to a page that showed the sigil, that says Horn of Gabriel and that's when Dean remembers as Sam explains it, "Yeah, remember wasn't Uriel using it. It calls angels to it... it reminds them of Heaven or something."

Dean growled impatiently, "Who the fuck did this, and how the hell did they know Cas was even here?!"

Sam shook his head gently, "I don't know... but whoever did it also knew where are outside cameras were."

_ **Meanwhile with Castiel...** _

Cas groaned gently as he was pulled into awareness, his whole body felt sore and he didn't remember why. When Cas opened his eyes he found himself in a completely different room then he had fallen asleep in. The room was made of stone, and there was a large window, a window being a loose term because it wasn't closed, it was just more of a hole in the wall. The covers that he was under were animal skins of some sort, Cas suddenly tried to sit up and push the covers off him in a sudden panic. The voice next to him was gentle and made him stopped, "Relax love..."

Cas turned to see Dean laying net to him, but he recognized he wasn't seeing Dean's soul, he was seeing Dean as if he was a human again. Dean smiled and leaned forward, "Good Morning my King,"

Cas was even more confused and he pulled away quickly getting up, "What the hell?"

Dean frowned at him and started to get up, "My liege, are you alright?"

Cas looked around confused, figuring out that he was in some sort of castle "What is going on?"

Dean stood up and was moving to cup Cas' cheek gently, "My king... are you feeling alright?"

Cas frowned, "King... why... why do you keep calling me that Dean?"

Dean looked at Cas with concern, "Because you are a King, you are the king of the Roman Empire sire. Are you not feeling well?"

Cas looked out the window and he could recognize he was in Rome, but something about what he was seeing was off, some of it seemed blurry that should have been clear. Cas couldn't figure out what was wrong though, he just knew something wasn't right. Castiel knew he shouldn't be here, he knew he was an angel. When he tried to use his grace he was being bound by something, and when he tried to call his wings they refused to appear and panic coiled desperately in his chest, "No no no no..."

The fake Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, "Castiel, my king please talk to me."

Cas whined and tried to pull away from Dean, "You aren't real! This isn't real!"

Dean looked at him offended, "My liege... I... I should call the soothsayer..."

Cas closed his eyes tightly and covered his face, something told him to play along for now until he could get out. Whatever this was he needed more information so he could find his way out. "N...no I... I am sorry Dean. I... I am fine... I... I had a bad dream."

Dean cupped his cheek, looking Cas' eyes before nodding gently, "Okay my king, I should go, as much as I loved staying with you I should not have stayed with you, Knight Michael would not like that I was here and not your Queen,"

Cas stared at Dean confused, "My queen?"

Dean shook his head, "Yes sir, your queen Megara. You married her when Knight Micheal challenged your place over the Empire because you had no heir and no chance at an heir. Megara was your best friend and she suggested it. I am your consort. I please you when you need pleasing, you rarely lay down with the Queen. I don't really remember falling asleep in here though... I don't normally because Michael can catch us and your crown will be threatened."

Cas watched and listened to Dean nervously, he remembered having feelings for Meg when he had been driven insane by Sam's hallucinations but they had only really been because he had thought Dean had abandoned him. Cas ran his fingers through his unkempt hair, "Dean... I..."

Dean kissed his head gently, "I will get the soothsayer, my King,"

Cas tried to stop him but it didn't work. Dean opened the door and then all of a sudden he dissipated like a mist and there was a voice behind him that he had not heard in years, "Hey baby birdie."

Cas spun around so quickly he nearly gave himself whiplash to see Gabriel standing there with a small smirk on his face. Cas stared at him with shock and fear and tried to move away, "You... you are dead this isn't right."

Gabriel moved closer to Cas and stopped him, "Shhh baby bird. It's okay, I am alive. Dad brought me back."

Cas stared at Gabriel in shock, "But... father... father is gone... Joshua said."

Gabriel snapped his fingers, the fantasy world disappear and he was in a motel room sitting in a chair. "Dad wanted to stay in hiding and you were looking for him. Father is on Earth, he is just hiding. It took him a while to rebuild me because of how powerful I am..."

Cas chewed his lip for a moment before suddenly standing and hugging Gabriel. Gabe stood there in shock for a moment before hugging Cas back tightly. Cas whispered, "Why... why did you..."

Gabriel again snapped his fingers to release his hold on Cas' grace and wings but using it to make Cas wings manifest. Gabriel gently stroked his fingers through Cas' wings in a brotherly way, "I needed to talk to you first before I showed my face to the Winchester's. I was hoping you would keep them from killing me."

Cas sniffled before chuckling softly, "Dean might try to kill you but... I know Sam misses you even if he doesn't say it..."

Gabriel blushed some before smiling a little hopefully, "I... I figured he would have moved on..."

Cas shook his head some, "I think he tried when Dean and I went to Purgatory but it didn't last..."

Gabe looked at Cas with confusion, "Why were you in Purgatory baby bird?"

Cas chewed his lip, "I... I had hoped since Father brought you back he would have told you..."

Gabe sighed gently, "What'd you do Castiel?"

Cas looked away from Gabriel as he started to explained everything that had happened since Gabriel died. After he was finished, he refused to meet his older brother's eyes, too ashamed of all the bad decisions and the things he had done.

Gabe shook his head gently and started to stroke Castiel's wings, "Oh baby bird..."

Cas closed his eyes then shakily spoke. "I... I need to get back to Dean... he is probably freaking out..."

Gabe sighed but nodded and touched Cas shoulder, taking them back outside the bunker since he couldn't get in on his own. Cas relaxed when he saw the door of the bunker and he knocked gently. 

It barely took 2 minutes for the door to open with Dean on the other side holding his gun, because rarely did anyone knock on their door. When he saw Cas his eyes widened with relief and he put on the safety before putting his gun away and hugging Cas so tightly, if Cas had been human he probably wouldn't have been able to breathe, obviously oblivious to Gabriel's presence. "Fuck Cas! Where the hell have you been, it has been 3 damn days!"

Cas shook his head gently and hugged Dean tighter back, "I am sorry Dean, I... I didn't know. it has only been a few hours for me..."

Gabriel was tired of being ignored and cleared his throat, "That was my fault, sorry Dean-O, making Fantasy stuff can alter time a little."

Dena pulled away from Gabriel in surprise but also unphased, "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Gabriel scoffed, "As if a little thing like dying would stop me, come on. Nah Daddio rebuilt me."


	13. Geeking out Over Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds a case in Dodge City, which we all know means Dean's dang cowboy obsession.

Sam looked at the possible case on the computer screen, sighing audibly. Sam was pretty sure it was a ghoul, but the case was in Dodge City, Sam knew exactly what that meant for him, Dean’s stupid cowboy obsession. Luckily for Sam, Cas would have to deal with him more than anything. Since Cas had come back, Dean had barely let the poor angel out of his sight.

  
Sam had been vehemently avoiding Gabriel, as much as he had missed the archangel he was afraid of falling for the angel again, well not falling again but letting the angel back into his heart. The stupid archangel had sacrificed himself when Sam had explicitly asked him not to and had been killed, and now he was back. Gabriel had obviously expected Sam to just let him back in but Sam was still angry, and undeniably hurt.

  
Just Sam was about to call for Dean, Cas came in stretching his arms out and rolling his shoulders gently. Sam smiled, “Hey Cas,”

  
Cas looked over at Sam and smiled, “Hello Sam, have you found a case?”

  
Sam nodded, “Yeah, looks like it may be ghoul or zombies. Or technically it could just be grave robberies…”

  
Dean came in as Sam had said ghoul and made a humming noise, “Good, I get to shoot things in the head. So where at?”

  
Sam held back the urge to roll his eyes as he stated, “Dodge City,”

  
Dean’s eyes lit up with excitement but he tried to hide it, and gave a small smirk, “Well we should get going,” Dean started to turn so he could go get his bag when he paused and turned back to Sam, “We need to take Gabriel…”

  
Sam tried to protest, “No, why?”

  
Dean sighed gently, he knew how Sam had felt for the archangel after a drunken night ending with Sam sobbing to sleep over Gabriel’s death. “Because Sam, I don’t trust the guy enough to leave him here by himself, so we take him with or one of us stays back with him.”

  
Just as Sam had opened his mouth to argue more, Gabriel waltzed in smiling gently, “We got a case? Cool.”

  
Dean rolled his eyes at the archangel, “Sam, Cas and I have a case, you are going to be quiet.”

  
Gabe sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes, “Oh come on you guys it has been two weeks. I killed myself for you guys! I didn’t have to sacrifice myself to Luci to give you guys a chance to run.”

  
Cas was the one who spoke up this time before Sam or Dean could argue, “He is correct Dean. Gabriel had a history of running away from our family, he faced Lucifer so that you and Samuel could have a chance to stop the Apocalypse and Lucifer killed him, I do believe you need to give him more credit.”

  
Dean shouted in angry, “He tortured Sam by killing me like 100 times!”

  
Cas sighed gently before moving closer to Dean and taking his hand, “I understand that Dean, but technically he did not kill you, and he had been trying to prepare Sam for living life without you. Come on we should go get our stuff”

  
Dean sighed but nodded and followed Cas to his room leaving Gabriel and Sam alone. Gabe started to open his mouth but Sam just glared at him, “Just because Cas forgives you, does not mean I do. I didn’t want you to fucking sacrifice yourself Gabe, I told you that!” After taking a leveling breath his voice was calmer, “I need to get my stuff, stay here.”  
Gabe watched Sam as he left quietly sitting down to wait while he waited for them to come back. Gabe sighed and closed his eyes, he remembered that fight, it had broken his heart but he couldn’t let Lucifer or the other stupid gods kill Sam or Dean yet. They needed to stop the Apocalypse from happening. Gabe missed Sam and being around him and not talking to him was driving him insane but he understood why Sam was giving him the cold shoulder.

  
An hour later they were on the road to Dodge City, Gabe had tried to complain and say that he could just fly them all and the car to Dodge City but Dean had refused, not trusting Gabe enough with Baby. After the 3 hours drive, Dean found an old western looking motel, the kind with themed rooms. Dean asked for two kinds and pull out couch for Gabe.   
Once they made it to the room Dean’s eyes lit up at the pictures on the wall and explained to Cas who the cowboys were with excitement. Cas just listened to him and asked questions here and there before Dean went towards where the beds were to put his things away. Gabe looked at Cas, “He… uh… likes cowboys huh?”

  
Cas nodded, “Yes, yes he does.” Cas turned and went through the saloon looking doors Dean had just gone through and Dean now had his cowboy hat on, “This is so great isn’t it angel!”

  
Cas smiled lovingly because he loved to see the sort of joy and genuine excitement on Dean’s face. “It’s good Honeybee”

  
Dean smiled at him before he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, “We can kick Sammy and Gabe out for an hour or two, have them go get food.”

  
Sam yelled from the next room having heard his brother, “DUDE! You are so gross. Haven’t you had enough!”

  
Dean smirked and yelled back to torture Sam, “Hey I like to play Cowboys with my angel!”

  
Dean heard Sam sputter and huffed in annoyance but he could hear Gabriel pulling Gabriel out of the room slamming the door. Cas sighed gently and ran his hand over his face, “Dean…”

  
Dean chuckled gently but adjusted his cowboy hate and smirked, “Come on baby lets play,”

  
Cas could not help but smile back at Dean, he knew very well of Dean’s obsession with cowboys and they had roleplayed before. “We should be fast Dean,”

  
Dean smirked and lewdly responded, “Should we see who can shoot faster.”

  
Cas blushed deeply, “I uh…”

  
Dean chuckled and the two were soon naked and teasing the other and trying to get the other to orgasm first. Cas cheated and manipulated Dean with his Grace, making the hunter cum first. 


	14. Teaching the Other to do Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a week before Dean's birthday and Castiel has never wrapped a present before, Dean offers to help since his present is already in a boring old box and hidden from his view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a super short one, mostly to make up for the fact that the next one is going to be pretty long. I hope you guys enjoy though!

Dean watched Cas as he was struggling to wrap Dean’s birthday present. Cas had it put in a box so whatever it was Dean didn’t know. Dean felt bad as Cas was struggling so he gently sat across from Cas, smiling warmly, “Want me to teach you, Angel?”

  
Cas hesitated but he was frustrated, technically he could do this with his grace, and he had been getting ready to do it when Dean sat down. “Only if you promise not to peak at your present…”

  
Dean gave a mini salute, “Scouts honor babe. I won’t look I just want to help you out.”

  
Cas sighed gently but nodded and gently handed Dean his present, and the paper. “Thank you, Honeybee,”

  
Dean smiled and cut enough paper before looking at Cas, “First thing, you want to make sure that the paper is going to cover the whole thing, width, and length.” Dean tucked the two sides of the paper over the box showing Cas then folding the corners in, “Normally you would put tape here in the middle, but I will let you do that. Next thing you fold these corners in the paper will pretty much follow along. Then you pull this up and you put more tape at the ends here and then in the middle and then voila. You could put ribbons or bows on it, but you don’t have to do all that.”

  
Dean handed the present back to Cas and watched him as he followed Dean’s instructions exactly, but it had somehow ended up looking better then Dean had ever done before. “See that looks, great angel!”

  
Cas smiled gently before leaning forward and kissing Dean slowly, “Thank you, Dean,”

  
Dean smiled and looked at the now wrapped present, “You know you didn’t have to wrap that right?”

  
Cas chuckled warmly, “Yes I did. And you are not getting it until your birthday Dean so do not even try it.”

  
Dean groaned but he was looking forward to his birthday for once, it was only a week away now. 


	15. Needing Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hunt for a witch goes wrong when the witch hits Dean with a spell and suddenly Dean needs Cas more than he has ever needed Cas before. Only problem is, Gabe and Cas are in Heaven, how will Sam reach them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics in it, if you do not like those feel free to skip this chapter. It is not necessary to the story to read it.

Dean groaned gently while he tried to open his eyes, his whole body felt like it was on fire just without burning and he didn’t understand why. The last thing he could clearly remember was that he had been on a hunt for a witch with Sam, Cas was in Heaven helping Gabriel. Dean groaned again and tried to move, but then he heard Sam’s voice and he tried to move but he could feel Sam touching him holding him down. “Easy Dean, the witch hit you with some sort of spell, I tried calling Cas but-“

  
Dean was suddenly overcome by an overwhelming need for Cas, not just Cas being next to him, holding him. Dean felt like he needed Cas’ cock buried so deep with him that he couldn’t see straight. Dean gently whimpered, “Cas… need Cas…”

  
Sam watched as his brother was trying to write and now kept whimpering Cas name. Sam was extremely confused; he had never seen a spell do this before and Cas wasn’t answering his prayers. Suddenly he remembered Gabriel was with Cas and decided to change tactics, and for the first time since the archangel had shown up at the bunker alive and well, Sam prayed to Gabriel.

  
** _“Gabe it’s Sam… listen whatever you guys are doing I need you to get Cas back here now. Our hunt went sideways, the witch hit Dean with some sort of spell, at first he was just out and running a fever, but he woke up and now he is begging for Cas.”_ **

  
It was barely a minute later there were two small gusts of air and the loud sound of feathers rustling. Cas immediately moved over to Dean and laid his hand on Dean’s forehead trying to figure out what the witch had done to his hunter.

  
Dean whimpered at the cool touch of a hand on his forehead, he didn’t know how but he knew it was his angel that was touching him. Dean tried to move closer to the angel and pulling him closer. Cas moved away from him and Dean couldn’t stop the pitiful sounding whine that forced its way out of his throat. Deep inside he hated how desperate and needy he was sounding but he couldn’t stop himself.

  
Cas looked at Gabriel who was studying Dean closely, “I cannot sense what the witch did to Dean. Could you try brother?”

  
Gabriel shook his head taking a slight step back instead of closer, “Pretty sure if I touched him you would try to kill me baby bird.”

  
Sam and Cas both stared at Gabriel in confusion, before Sam finally interrupted the tense silence. Although it wasn’t exactly silent because of the whining coming from Dean on the bed behind him, “What are you talking about Gabe?”

  
Gabe looked up as if breaking himself from his thoughts and looked at Cas, “What are you feeling for Dean right now?”

  
Cas looked at Gabe his confusion deepening, unsure how this was relevant but answering anyways, “I am worried, something is obviously wrong with him and when I tried to heal him something is blocking me.”

  
Gabriel shook his head, “Wrong, you are feeling aroused and protective. Every time Dean makes even a slight noise you look at him to check if he is okay and then you look at me as if I am encroaching on your territory”

  
Cas’ eyebrows knitted together more and felt completely lost, “What are you talking about brother?”

  
Gabriel sighed, “Oh baby bird. You obviously didn’t pay enough attention in sex ed in angel school. She somehow knew about the piece of grace you left inside Dean and used that piece inside Dean-O to forge it with his soul long enough to make Dean go into heat, since Dean is obviously a bottom, he became the Omega in this equation, you little brother are an Alpha, and I am also an alpha. That’s the reason you keep looking at me like you want to kill me if any part of me moves closer to Dean.”

  
Sam looked Gabe in shock and confusion, “Wait, what?”

  
Gabe sighed but ignored Sam’s outburst and looked at Cas, “Trust me, Cassie, zap Dean-O back to the bunker. Sam and I will kill the witch but it won’t stop the spell until the heat is over.”

  
Cas looked slightly dazed with the information given to him before he nodded and he grabbed Dean’s shoulder and flew them back to Dean’s room in the bunker.   
Instantly the need to protect Dean faded, Cas was now remembering what he had been taught about angel sexuality, and he knew that this was because he was in his own space. And this space hadn’t been touched by anyone else in the last half-century but by him and Dean.

  
Dean made a soft whining noise at being flown back to the bunker, the flight had always made his stomach queasy but it seemed worse this time. Dean clung to Cas’ hand desperately and curled towards Cas needily, “Cas… please…”

  
Cas watched Dean, who was obviously in a lot of pain and he felt bad for his human. A human body was not used to experiencing an angel’s heat and Cas was not sure how it would affect him. Cas gently used his grace to make their clothes disappear, remembering enough about an angel in heat to know what Dean needed right now. Dean relaxed minutely at the feeling of cold air against his hot skin.

  
Dean reached up and tried to pull Cas against him, but Cas growled lowly and stopped him and his voice dropped an octave, “I am in charge. You will get what you want but I am in charge of this, is that understood Dean?” The authority and power in Cas’ voice made the side of him that hated being dominated bristle, but the largest part of him loved it and he preened with desire. When Dean failed to give an understandable answer, Cas growled more and pinned Dean’s hands over his head, “I said, Is that understood Dean!”

  
Dean yelped in surprise at the bruising grip on his wrists but he cried out, “Yes Alpha!” Dean’s eyes suddenly flew open after the word Alpha come out of his mouth. That wasn’t what he had meant to say, he wanted to say Cas’ name. Cas could see the clarity in Dean’s eyes as he brokenly asked, “W…whats wrong with me Cas…”

  
Cas relaxed his grip on Dean’s hands and moved one hand to cup Dean’s face gently, now his voice was softer and full of love, “The witch’s spell has put you into an angel’s heat… I would love to explain more but this moment of clarity won’t last long but I want you to understand Dean that anything I say is not meant to be insulting to you, you may find it to be so later but I am quickly losing control of my own instincts. I may even speak Enochian, and it is possible with her spell, you could understand me. You are safe Dean. I will keep you safe Dean.”

  
Dean purred as Cas rubbed his nose against the junction between Dean’s neck and shoulder. Dean had barely registered the last few words Cas said as he felt his clarity fading. It frustrated him, and he felt like he was fighting against a brick wall as he watched himself acting like a bitch in heat, although according to what Cas that’s basically what he was right now.

  
Cas could see the clarity fading in Dean’s beautiful green eyes and he could feel the clarity fading from himself. Technically Dean wasn’t putting out the usual pheromones an angel in heat would be, the spell was tricking Castiel to think Dean was. This was making Castiel feel as much need for Dean, as Dean was feeling for Cas. Cas barely had to nudge Dean’s thigh to get the man to spread his legs as wide as he could without it being painful, and even then Cas was sure it had to be slightly painful. Cas used his grace to make the lube appear in his hands, even though Cas was mostly lost to his instincts, he also knew very well that while Dean was acting like an angel in heat he would not be producing slick that would ease his discomfort in fucking him without preparation.

  
Cas coated his fingers with lube and gently prepped Dean, using his grace to help it go faster, he was barely at his third finger before Dean was writhing with need and begging for his Alpha to just fuck him already. Cas used his grace to make sure Dean was fully prepped before gently pulling his fingers out and suddenly pushing his cock in. Dean cried out and there was a brief moment of relief before the sensation just being filled wasn’t enough. “Alpha! Please… please… pleaseee breed me… please it hurts…”

  
Cas groaned at the words coming out of Dean’s mouth and started thrusting into him harshly, “Such a good Omega, so good, so pretty. Going to breed you.”

  
Dean groaned and arched up into Cas’ desperately, begging for release. Every single thrust made him feel like he was being wound tighter and tighter, his entire body felt hotter and ten times more sensitive in ways he could barely recognize. Suddenly Cas hit his prostate causing Dean to scream in pleasure, “CASTIEL”

  
Cas couldn’t help but preen at hearing his full angelic name on Dean’s lips, said with so much pleasure and need. Cas positioned himself so he could hit that same spot on every thrust, it barely took three more thrusts before Dean orgasmed so hard his vision whited out, his back arched up into Cas so hard that Cas was sure if he hadn’t been pressing him down Dean might have hurt his back. Dean’s hole squeezed roughly around Cas’ cock pulling him into his own orgasm.

  
When Cas’ orgasm finally died down, he was able to focus on Dean, to see that now Dean was out cold and panting hard in his knocked out state. With some gently maneuvering and some help from Cas’ grace, Cas was now laying spooned against Dean's back, his cock still hard in Dean’s hole, and his right-wing now covering them like a blanket. Cas was relieved that Dean was relaxed enough to be asleep now, his skin was not as hot now but still much warmer then Cas would have liked. Cas tried to remember how long an Omega angel’s heat lasted but couldn’t seem to recollect the information. Cas knew though that Dean would need him through the whole thing and he promised to himself and Dean that he would be there the entire time. 


	16. Washing Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks after the stupid heat the witch put Dean in, he needs to get things done and he finally feels good enough to get them done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am sorry this is a day late guys, its been a rough weekend. My mom had a heart attack and I didn't have this chapter pre-wrote so I couldn't just upload it and I was to busy to write it.

Dean stretched some as he got out of bed, finally ready to get things done today. After the angel heat that the witch had put him in 2 weeks ago, he had felt pretty crappy still, but now there were a few things he needed to do. Washing Baby was on the top of his list, and he couldn’t help but smile at the idea of having Cas help him, and decided to go find his angel.

  
Cas was sitting in the library talking to Gabriel, Dean came in just as Cas started to talk, “I understand your feelings for Sam brother, but he was very hurt by your death, and he failed in his attempt to move on. You will just need to give him time, he is doing better now than he first was.”

  
Gabriel’s shoulders fell and he sighed, “Yeah okay”

  
Cas was going to say more until he noticed Dean and gave him a warm smile, “Hello Dean,”

  
Dean smiled back at Cas, “Hey there Angel,”

  
Gabe rolled his eyes as he got up, “You guys are disgustingly cute,”

  
Dean chuckled and shrugged, “Fuck off, you are just jealous.”

  
Gabriel huffed in annoyance but hid his smirk as he left. Cas looked at Dean and sighed gently, “Dean you know he is upset over Sam, and Sam’s refusal to talk to him about their relationship.”

  
Dean sighed but ignored Gabe’s annoyance and bad mood before replying to his angel, “I will talk to Sammy, but I can’t force him to do anything. Anyway, Baby needs a wash, you wanna help me out angel?”

  
Cas tilted his head gently in a way that Dean had always loved, “Well I could just use my grace?”

  
Dean chuckled and shook his head, “No, as much as I trust you and your powers, I want to wash her.”

  
Cas sighed and then nodded, “Okay, are you sure you want my help though? I know you are very protective of her.”

  
Dean smiled at the fact that Cas had called Baby her instead of just a car as he had in the beginning. “Yeah well, I need to show you how to take care of her the right way,”

  
Dean didn’t add the words ‘for when I am gone’ but Cas could feel them hanging in the air looming over them. The thought made Cas’ heart tighten painfully in his chest because sometimes he could let himself forget about the fact that Dean was human. He could let himself forget the fact that one day, Dean was going to die and he wasn’t going to come back. Cas shook his head physically forcing himself to clear the negative thoughts before forcing a smile at Dean, “Of course Dean,”

  
Dean could see the pain that crossed Cas’ face, and he knew Cas had thought about his death, so he gently pulled Cas close to him, “Come on Angel, let’s go wash Baby.”

  
Cas nodded and followed Dean into the garage. After Dean got everything ready, he looked at Cas, “We should probably change into something else,”

  
Cas gripped Dean’s shoulder and used his grace to change their clothes, Dean in his swimming trunks, and Cas put himself in some trunks of his own. “There,”

  
Dean smiled at his new attire, any chance he could see Cas shirtless was his favorite. Cas looked down-right gorgeous with his pale skin, mostly toned abs, little happy trail and the scars that Dean adored. Cas could see Dean was distracted and gently cleared his throat, “Dean…”

  
Dean looked up to meet Cas’ eyes again and smirked before he grabbed the hose, “So first we gotta wet her down,”

  
Cas nodded and watched as Dean sprayed down the Impala, then he got a sponge out of the soap bucket and threw it at Cas. Cas barely managed to catch it after it hit his chest making a wet splat against his skin. Cas blushed as the warm water made his skin tingle slightly. Cas swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, then he moved and helped Dean start washing the car. After the whole car was covered in soap, and Cas was to because Dean kept flinging the soapy water at him. Cas then helped Dean rinse of the impala, and let her dry some before buffing the wax in. 


	17. One of Them is Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel wakes up to the most intense pain he had ever been in, his wings being the main source of his pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this chapter is super late to. I am so sorry guys. i hope you enjoy it though.

Cas groaned gently, he slowly forced his eyes open and he knew something was wrong, he didn’t know why he felt so awful, and his wings hurt more than they ever had before and he let out a soft whimper of pain as he tried to adjust his wings in the other plane.

  
Dean was pulled from sleep by the sounds of Cas groaning and whimpering in pain, Dean rubbed his eyes sleepily before he slowly looked at Cas who was covered in sweat and curled up with his back towards Dean. Dean tried to rub Cas’ back but Cas cried out in pain and tried to pull away from Dean’s touch. Panic suddenly lanced through Dean and he got up and moved so he was facing Cas, “Cas… Angel what’s wrong”

  
Cas’ eyes were a more dull blue then Dean was used to seeing, his hair slightly matted to his forehead with sweat, he whimpered, “Hurts…”

  
Dean gently cupped Cas’ cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb, “What hurts angel?”

  
“Wings… everything… wings… are worst…” Cas choked out.

Dean carefully moved Cas’ hair back from his eyes gently, “Okay sweetie… Should I get Gabriel?”

  
Cas nodded, but he refused to let go of Dean’s shirt not wanting his human to leave him. Cas had never experienced this much pain as an angel, he could practically feel the spin of the Earth and it was making him hurt so much more. His wings hurt the most and he was in too much pain to process why. Dean being close to him was making him feel better in a way, not really, he knew logically he was just being comforted by Dean’s presence.

  
Dean gently kissed Cas’ head and softly whispered, “I will be right back Angel, I promise sweetie.”

  
Cas let out a soft whimper, but nodded and finally let go of Dean’s shirt. Dean carefully kissed his head one more time before he finally got up, quickly pulling his boxers on before going to find Gabriel. Dean knew Gabriel usually sat up in the library so he checked there first, although he had no way of knowing that Sam had come out almost 2 hours ago to get a cup of water. Gabriel and Sam had started to talk, unfortunately for Dean, they were no longer talking and Dean got to see things of his brother and the archangel he never wanted to see. Dean yelped and covered his eyes quickly yelling, “DUDE! We eat there!!”

  
Dean could hear Sam and Gabriel moving around to trying and cover themselves up, until Gabriel growled, “What the hell could be so important that you are still standing here instead of going to your damn room!”

  
Dean rolled his eyes under his hand but was still refusing to uncover his eyes, “Something is wrong with Cas… I… he says his whole body hurts, especially his wings and… he is covered in sweat…”

  
Gabriel threw his head back and groaned heavily, “Damn it, okay fine. Go back to your room, I will be there in a minute.”

  
Dean turned his back quickly and then going to his room. When he got back, Cas was no longer in bed, but the bathroom door was open and he could just see Cas lying on the floor. Panic went through him again and he rushed to Cas’ side, Cas was pressing himself against the cold tile and there was vomit in the toilet. Dean flushed the toilet before getting a rag wet and gently wiped Cas’ mouth and stroked his hair gently, “Hey there Angel… Gabe is coming okay,”

  
Cas instantly moved closer to Dean, burying his nose in Dean’s chest, closing his eyes again to try and quell the spinning feeling, “D… Dean…”

  
Dean let Cas headrest in his lap, putting the cold rag on the back of Cas’ neck and gently ran his fingers through Cas’ sweat-soaked hair, “I’ve got you, angel, I’ve got you.”

  
Cas wanted to say something, but then Gabriel came in and kneeled next to Dean, “Hey there a baby bird,”

  
Cas pulled away from Dean some to look up at Gabriel, whimpering gently, “B…brother…”

  
Gabe smiled down at Cas warmly, trying to be comforting before he touched Cas’ forehead and tried to figure out what was wrong with him. After a minute he sighed heavily and pulled his hand away, “Shit…”

  
Dean looked at Gabe concerned, “Shit? What’s wrong?”

  
Gabe touched Cas’ forehead again, making his younger brother sleep before looking at Dean, “His wings are molting… and since he is a vessel it is even worse… For us, molting happens all at once, and after the feathers are gone, they grow all in a matter of… well on Earth it’ll be about 48 hours. I need to make his wings manifest in this plane, part of the reason he is this sick is because they aren’t in the same plane.”

  
Dean frowned but carefully picked Cas up, and even though Cas is out cold he still flinched at Dean touching his back. Dean took him to their bed and laid him gently on his stomach as he softly asked, “Why hasn’t this happened before? I mean I have known him for 8 years now and he has never been through this.”

  
Gabe nodded and watched Dean as he laid Castiel down, once he was settled Gabe carefully placed his hand between Cas’ shoulder blades and focused on bringing Cas’ wings forth to this plane. “It usually happens every 100 years for us,”

  
Dean stared at Cas’ wings, there were huge chunks of feathers missing, and just making Cas’ wings appear it had made him lose more feathers. “Is there anything I can do?”

  
Gabe looked at the lost expression in Dean’s eyes, he had been through molting himself on Earth, he had never had any help mostly because he refused to let anyone touch his wings unless they were an angel. He took a deep breath and then spoke, “I know you normally like touching his wings, but right now you need to avoid them. Because it will feel like you are putting fire on his wings. Since he is in a vessel the main struggle is going to be keeping him cool, so cold rags on his neck, forehead and he may want something cold on his wings. Being on his stomach is going to be the best, he won't be able to lay on his back until the feathers regrow completely.”

  
Dean nodded slowly, “Okay… thank you, Gabe…”

  
Gabe softly nodded, “You are welcome Dean if he looks worse or you can’t get his temperature down, or they start bleeding just pray to me alright.”

  
Dean nodded barely and stroked Cas’ sweaty hair gently. Gabe watched Dean softly talking to Cas, even though Cas was out cold and he smiled softly to himself. Even though he didn’t always trust Dean not to screw up, and hurt Cas, the way Dean was being now with Cas made it obvious to him that Dean would do anything for his baby brother.

  
Cas woke a few hours later, his wings felt like they were on fire, similar to when he had pulled Dean from Hell and instinctually tried to tuck his wings in close to him to protect them but the sudden movement caused even more pain and he cried out.

  
Dean had been sitting next to him and he gently laid his hand on Cas’ neck and stroked through the small hairs on the back of Cas’ neck, “Shhh easy Angel, Gabe said your wings are molting,”

  
Instantly that made sense and Cas whimpered in pain, “Fuck…”

  
Dean wanted to laugh at hearing Cas cuss because he knew the angel rarely did but he also knew his angel was in pain. Dean kissed his head gently, “I am going to get you a cold rag for your neck okay angel?”

  
Cas sniffled gently and nodded before whimpering out, “S…something c…cold on my wings… please…”

  
Dean nodded softly and stroked Cas’ hair again, “Okay Angel, I will find something…”

  
Cas wanted to nod but he could barely move, instead, he carefully moved to his side moving slowly because of the pain as he drew the wings in closer to him. Cas had thought it had been painful to go through molting when he was in Heaven, but it was 10 times worse on Earth.

  
After a few minutes, Dean came back in with a thin sheet he had soaked in cold water and then rung out so it was not wet but was still cold. Dean carefully laid the thin sheet over Cas’ wings and at first, Cas flinched but then he relaxed some. Dean put the other cold rag on his forehead before crawling into the bed next to Cas, “How’s that angel?”

  
Cas sniffled the tears away and nodded tiredly before moving to his stomach again, so he was settled between Dean’s legs and his head in Dean’s lap. “That’s b… better… thank you Honeybee.”

  
Dean smiled some before stroking Cas hair and shoulder gently carefully avoiding his wings. The next two days were spent similarly, a cold bedsheet on Cas’ wings was the easiest thing to soothe Cas’ pain. Dean was doing everything he could to help Cas, trying to make sure that Cas was in as little pain as possible. By the time all the feathers grew back they were still pure black, but they were no longer burned or ashen looking. They had more iridescence to them now, and Dean wondered if that was what they had looked like before Cas had rescued him from Hell.

  
Now Cas was fast asleep, he was doing much better, his wings were tucked against his back comfortably, and Cas was breathing faster than usual but he was also much more relaxed. 


	18. Spoiling Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been 6 days since Cas' wings finished molting. Dean and Sam had no choice but to go on a hunt the day after and had been gone since. When they get back, Cas surprises Dean with dinner, dessert, and a massage.

Cas smiled as he looked at the dinner he had made for himself and Dean, doing his best not to use any of his grace, wanting the food to entirely be made by him, it had taken a few hours of watching different videos online before he finally decided to try and make the food. It had taken several attempts before he finally felt comfortable enough to serve the food to Dean. Cas had decided he wanted to spoil Dean after the hunter had taken such good care of him when his wings were molting.   
  
Cas had made all of Dean’s favorite food, bacon cheeseburgers, French fries and there was a pecan pie in the oven. Cas had even bought vanilla bean ice cream at the store to go with the pie. Sam and Dean had left for a hunt the day after Cas’ wings were finished molting, not having much choice. It had been 6 days, Cas had not wanted to leave the bunker, after his wings had molted he had felt the overwhelming desire to be at home, Gabriel had explained that it was common after molting, to want to stay in a familiar place, Gabriel called it nesting but Dean had made fun of that.   
  
Cas had asked Sam two days ago to text him or call him when they were going to be close, and he knew they should be home within ten minutes. The pie was done, so he turned off the oven but put their food in the oven to keep it warm.   
  
It was only 5 minutes later when Cas heard the familiar rumble of the Impala’s engine as Dean pulled into the garage, Cas went to the library to greet the brothers. A minute later, Sam came in, and he looked outright exhausted. Cas couldn’t help but visually check over the hunter, though he knew Gabriel would do a more thorough job, Cas could only see a cut just above his eyebrow. Sam looked over at Cas and nodded some, and he knew what Cas had planned, “He is getting the guns… they need to be cleaned.”  
  
Cas nodded gently, “Thank you, Sam, there is a grilled chicken salad in the fridge, and Gabriel is in the bathroom with a hot bath for you.”  
  
Sam looked relieved and nodded, “Thanks Cas,”  
  
Cas gave a slight nod and watched Sam go before turning as Dean came in, he checked over his hunter more thoroughly, Dean had a cut on his cheek, and the man was favoring his left leg, with his grace he could see a deep cut on Dean’s leg, and there was a small fracture. Dean carefully put his duffel bag and the bag of guns on the table before he moved to wrap his arms around Cas.   
  
Cas let Dean lean into him, wrapped his arms around him as well and then used his grace to heal Dean, the familiar warmth making Dean lean into him more. Dean yawned softly and then pulled away from Cas, “Thanks, Angel, I’ve missed you.”  
  
Cas nodded some, “I know Dean, I’ve missed you as well,”  
  
Dean closed his eyes and leaned into Cas once more, then the realization that they hadn’t eaten crossed through his mind and he groaned deeply, “Shit, we didn’t stop for food… I don’t want to cook…”  
  
Cas smiled warmly, “I made you dinner,”  
  
Dean looked at Cas, giving him a smile that practically melted Cas, “Really?”  
  
The corner of Cas’ lip turned up as he tried not to laugh, “Yes, Dean, go clean up, and I will get dinner out.”  
  
Dean pulled Cas in for a long, passionate kiss before pulling away and going to his room with the duffel bag. Dean put his things away, then went to the bathroom and took a quick but nicely warm shower and getting dressed. When he ventured out towards the library, he could smell the burgers and his mouth watered, he could also smell something sweet but wasn’t sure what it was. When he got into the Library, the lights were now turned down lower, and candles were sitting on the table. Cas was slightly leaning against one of the chairs in jeans and one of Dean’s t-shirts that Cas had taken because the texture of the fabric was soothing.   
  
Dean’s eyes widened as he stared between the food and Cas, he couldn’t stop the smile that crossed his face, “Cas…”  
  
Cas smiled back, the corners of his eyes crinkling gently, “I made your favorite, I… I wanted to thank you for taking care of me when my wings were molting.”  
  
Dean stepped closer and grabbed Cas’ hip, kissing him slowly before pulling away and sitting on the other side of Cas as the angel sat down. When he looked at the plate, Cas was right, and he had made his favorite, bacon cheeseburger, he had everything but tomatoes and French fries. Cas had a cup of water there, but he also had a bottle of Dean’s favorite beer sitting there.   
  
Dean instantly started to eat his dinner, and he couldn’t stop the slightly obscene moan at the fantastic taste; it was probably one of the best burgers he had ever had. After a few bites, Dean looked at Cas in awe, “You said you made these?”  
  
Cas smiled proudly, also ignoring the slight hardening in his pants because no human being should ever sound that divine while only eating a burger, “Yes, there is also a pecan pie in the oven.”  
  
Dean’s eyes widened for what seemed like the 100th time that night, and his smile grew, “Really?”  
  
Cas couldn’t stop himself from chuckling warmly and nodded, “Yes Honeybee,”  
  
Dean’s face got warm as a blush spread across his cheeks, and he looked down at his food, “You’re spoiling me,”  
  
Cas gave a soft nod, “After you took such good care of me when my wings were molting I wanted to repay you,”  
  
Dean got up and kissed Cas deeply, then sat back down and finished his dinner and fries. After that, he ate two pieces of pie, with the ice cream, of course. Once he had finished, Dean was full, and the exhaustion kicked right back in. Cas went with Dean back to his room and slowly massaged his sore muscles, using his grace more than anything really, but it wasn’t long before Dean was out cold.


	19. Shopping Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas wants a new suit, and after getting a tear in his trench coat, instead of letting the angel repair it with his grace, Dean suggests finding a new one, so they go to the mall.

Dean drove to the mall with Cas sitting shotgun, holding Dean’s hand gently. Cas had wanted a new suit, and his trench coat had gotten a large tear in it, Cas had wanted to restore it with his grace but Dean suggested he get a new one. Dean needed a few more t-shirts and new jeans as well. Gabriel had given Dean a credit card with an apparently unlimited amount of money on it or something like that. Dean hadn’t really listened to Gabriel, and just took it since he didn’t want to have to pay for it himself.   
  
After pulling Baby at the edge of the lot so she wouldn’t get hit, Dean and Cas went inside. Dean took Cas to get a new suit at Men’s warehouse store first. Cas was looked around confused, the prices he understood but the other numbers he didn’t. Cas met Dean’s eyes, “Dean what are these numbers, I do not understand?”  
  
Dean held back the urge to chuckle and smiled warmly, “I already wrote down you size angel, just find something you like and I will make sure it is the right size.”  
  
Cas mad a soft huffing noise still slightly confused but he did as Dean said and started to look around. Cas soon found a black suit with a light blue shirt under it that he liked. Cas showed Dean, Dean looked at the suit and it was pretty much the same as the one Cas’ used to wear but darker, and the undershirt matched Cas’ eyes. “Looks good Cas, let’s see if they have it in your size.”  
  
Cas nodded and moved out of Dean’s way so Dean could look. Dean easily found all the pieces in Cas’ size. Dean handed them to him then looked at Cas, “Do you want to pay for it?”  
Cas hesitated some before nodding and taking the card from Dean. “Sure,”  
  
Dean smiled and then walked next to Cas to the register. Cas handed the woman the clothes, and he stared awkwardly as he watched her ring them up. Finally, she finished and looked up at Cas, “That’ll be 166.62”  
  
Cas eyebrow’s knitted together in slight confusion, he had never paid with a card before so he was slightly confused. Dean cleared his throat gently and whispered in his ear, “The card angel,”  
  
Cas face relaxed and he nodded some before handing the woman the card, the woman looked at Cas for a moment before rolling her eyes subtly and taking it. Dean wanted to say something but he decided against it. A few minutes later the suit was put in a box then bagged up and they were heading towards the Levi store, since Dean preferred the jeans despite their expense, because they usually held up well during a hunt and they were comfortable.  
  
Dean looked around briefly but ultimately going to find his usual pair and grabbing 5 pairs, when he looked up to tell Cas he was ready, he saw the angel was looked around and gently eyeing a pair of dark wash jeans, with his own jeans still in his arms he went over to Cas, “Find something you like Angel?”  
  
Cas looked up and blushed some before nodding, “I like the color of these jeans better than than the lighter ones you gave me.”  
  
Dean smiled and nodded, “Okay well let’s see if they have any in your size,”  
  
Cas watched Dean lay his jeans down before sifting through the jeans and finally finding the exact pair with Cas’ measurements. Cas softly asked, “What are the numbers, Dean?”  
  
Dean picked up his jeans again and explained as they walked toward the register, “The first number is the waistline, and the second one is the length.”  
  
Cas hummed gently but stayed quiet, this time the person at the register was a guy and he kept glancing at the proximity between Dean and Cas. Dean knew what the man was thinking, he had seen that look on his dad’s face before, the disgust. It made Dean feel awkward and nervous before Dean would have made a show of moving away from Cas or making a comment to Cas about it but this time he refused to because frankly, he was tired of hiding who he was anymore.   
  
Dean took Cas hand in his while the man was focused on ringing up the last 2 pairs of jeans, at first Cas was hesitant to let him because he knew Dean’s views on public displays of affection, especially with him, and he could tell that the man in front of them was obviously homophobic, simply by the awful thoughts going through his mind, as he projected them to heaven, obviously unknowing Cas was an angel. When Cas’ saw Dean’s smirking though he relaxed minutely, knowing full well Dean intended to piss off the jerk in front of him.   
When the man looked up to tell Dean the total he instantly noticed their now joined hands and huffed under his breath loud enough to be heard, “Stupid fucking fags,”  
  
Dean obviously heard the man, his grip on Cas; hand-tighten so he couldn’t punch the ignorant fuck. Instead, he used his free hand to pull out the card and swipe it. The man threw the jeans in the bag and roughly handed the bag, and receipt to Dean. Dean despite being pissed took the bag and started to walk out of the store, he could feel the man's eyes boring a hole into his back, so he pulled Cas close just at the edge of the store and captured his lips for a long slow kiss.   
  
This time the man was much more vocal in his hatred and he shouted, “Burn in Hell you disgusting Faggots!”  
  
Without missing a beat, Dean turned towards the man and replied his voice filled with anger, “Been there, done that, bought the damn t-shirt.”  
  
Before the man could reply or cause any more of a scene Dean tugged Cas out of the store, clinging tightly to Cas’ hand. Dean was quiet as they walked through the mall, Dean obviously having a location in mind but not saying anything. Dean didn’t realize he was shaking, or that he was still holding Cas hand still until Cas gently tugged on his hand changing their direction and pulling him towards a hallway that was empty, “Dean…”  
  
It took a few seconds for Dean to meet Cas’ eyes, but once he did he could recognize the concern that was there, after another second Dean leaned forward and slowly kissed Cas, “I am okay Angel… I just hate ignorant assholes…”  
  
Cas took Dean’s displays of affection as permission for his own and he gently pulled Dean into his arms, his arm wrapped gently around Dean’s waist, “I know Dean, you should have heard the things he was thinking,”  
  
Dean raised his eyebrow before shaking his head, relaxing in his angel's arms, there was one thing he needed to get away from Cas in order to be able to get. Dean took a deep breath and then finally pulled away, “Do you think if I gave you the size for your trench coat you could find one yourself. I need to get something and I was planning on getting you a gift… You have your phone so you can call me when you find it and I will bring you the card?”  
  
Cas looked hesitant but soon nodded, “Of course Dean, though I am not sure I know where to find a trench coat…”  
  
“There is a Burlington Coat Factory right over there,” Dean pointed to the store across from the hall they were standing in, “Try there first, if you can’t find any feel free to ask someone for help. If they don’t have any just call me okay?”  
  
Cas nodded with more purpose this time and then kissed Dean again before walking away. A small chuckle bubbled out of Dean’s through as he watched Cas walk purposefully towards the store. After a moment he pulled out his phone and double-check that his note with Cas ring size was still there before he went to Zales.   
  
Dean took a deep breath as he entered the store and started to look around, after a few minutes a younger woman came over smiling at him, “Can I help you find anything today sir?”  
  
Dean nodded some, forcing himself to say what he wanted, “I want to propose to my boyfriend…”  
  
The woman smiled brighter, “That is wonderful, are you seeing anything you like?”  
  
Dean looked back at the display case again, there was one ring that kept catching his eyes, it was a black ring, with a skinny blue band in the middle, the color matching Cas’ eyes perfectly and an idea popping into his head. He turned to the woman, “Actually yes,” Dean pointed to the ring he was thinking about, “Is there any chance that ring can be customized,”  
  
The woman looked at the ring, then went around the corner and opened the display case, carefully pulling out the ring that is displayed on a single finger holder, “That would depend, what would you like to do?’   
  
Dean looked at her, then the ring more closely, “Well, I would like to get one of those, the ring just like that, but… is there any way that blue band can be made green, like as close to my eyes as possible?”  
  
After a moment of confusion, the idea Dean was having seemed to pop into her head, she smiled again and nodded, “I think we can do that, it would take a few weeks since its custom. Do you mind if I take a picture so I can send it in with the order so the match is better,” Dean nodded easily and stood still while the woman took a picture of his right eye, then his left, then both. She started to write details on a piece of paper, “What size?”  
  
“10” Dean replied without having to look at his phone.   
  
She wrote it down, filling out a few more things before looking at Dean again, “Do you want anything engraved on the inside?”  
  
Dean thought for barely a moment before nodding, “Always my Angel, in some like fancy script.”  
  
The women looked slightly confused for only a moment before nodding and writing the phrase down, “Alright, do you want to pay now or set up a payment plan?”  
  
Dean pulled out the card, “I can pay now,”  
  
The woman moved over to the register, putting the order in and when she was done she nodded, “Okay so that will take 3 and a half weeks, We can call you when we get it in?”  
  
Dean gave the woman his main cell number and then paid for both rings, deciding to pick up his ring when he picked up Cas’ so he didn’t have it burning a hole in the underwear drawer. Barely a minute after Dean walked out of the store, Cas called and he went to find him. They finished all their shopping relatively quickly and without any more incidents. Dean stopped for food on their way home, taking a long way home. His whole body buzzing with excitement for the ring to be ready. He knew it would be a long 3 weeks, but in the meantime, he could plan out how he was going to ask his angel to be his husband. 


	20. Buying the Other Flowers PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas' ring has finally come in, and on his way home he stops at a Farmer's Market to find flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because there are only 30 prompts and 31 days in August I split this prompt into 2. Also because I am an evil person and wanted to make you wait for what happens next another day.

Dean took a calming breath as he walked out of the mall, Cas’ ring had finally come in. It was a week later than they had initially been anticipated, but when he saw it, it was perfect. Dean wanted to get flowers for Cas and then ask him to go out to dinner with him, and he already made a reservation. It was an upscale restaurant owned by an openly gay couple. As he walked out to Baby, he tried to think of what flowers to get for Cas, he knew Cas might not understand, but he wanted to find some with a lot of meaning because he knew individual flowers had different meanings.   
  
Dean remembered there was a farmers market at the edge of town, and he hoped it was still open. To Dean’s luck it was free, after parking Baby in the grass he looked for a flower booth. Dean quickly spotted one and walked towards it, passing by a booth that was selling raw honey, and he made a mental note to get Cas some as well.   
  
As Dean walked closer, there were a lot of different flowers catching his eye, but he didn’t know anything about them, or their meanings, so he waited quietly while the girl working the booth was gathering flowers for another customer. It took a minute, but after she was done she smiled at Dean, “Hi there, what can I help you with today?”  
  
Dean looked at the flowers some before focusing on the young woman again, “Hi... I… I uh wanted to propose to my boyfriend and I wanted to get him some flowers…”  
  
For a moment the girl was quiet, and Dean wondered if maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned the fact that he was in a gay relationship but then her face split into a bright smile and she practically squealed, “That is amazing! So let me guess you want something pretty meaningful, right?”  
  
Dean relaxed and then nodded some, “Yeah, but I didn’t want roses; they are a little too cliché for me.”  
  
“Well you could get some Forget-Me-Nots, they symbolize true love, and imply that the person giving them wish never to be forgotten.” The young lady showed Dean the flowers she talking about. Dean liked them instantly, and they were a brilliant blue color, five petals and a little clumping of yellow pollen in the middle.   
  
Dean nodded, “Yes I like those,”  
  
She smiled and then gathered a few, also putting in some other small greenery, so the bundle looked a little fuller, but she still thought it was small and softly asked, “Awesome, do you want to do just these or maybe something else too?”  
  
Dean looked at the small bundle and nodded, “Yeah, if you have an idea…”  
  
The woman paused for a moment before an idea popped into her head and she went to another basket, grabbing some white flowers, and some more green foliage and made a rather elegant looking bouquet. As she came back to her small counter so Dean could pay, she explained, “These white flowers are called Dittanies, they symbolize love, passion and some people believe they are an aphrodisiac.”  
  
Dean smiled softly, “Thank you so much for your help,”  
  
The young girl smiled back and nodded excitedly, “Absolutely! I am so happy to hear someone willing to be open about their sexuality, and it’s so rare around here.”  
  
Dean found himself relaxing more as he looked at the total before handing her the card Gabe had given him, “Yeah… I uh… I am working on it. My boyfriend is much better about it but… well, he doesn’t understand social norms that well,”  
  
The girl chuckled and nodded, “My girlfriend says I am the same way,” She takes the card from Dean, sliding it before handing it back to Dean. After carefully wrapping the flowers and grabbing a few floral food packets she gives Dean the flowers, “Okay here ya go! I would wish you luck, but you seem pretty confident, so I will say congrats.”  
  
Dean smiled and took them before walking back towards Baby but stopping at the Honey booth. He bought a few different jars of honey, one of them had fresh honeycomb in it, and Dean knew Cas would love it. After the man wrapped up, the honey Dean headed back towards Baby. Dean took a deep breath before pulling his phone out to text Cas to get dressed in his new suit, then carefully put the honey on the floor and the flowers on the seat next to him. Dean’s drive back to the bunker had his nerves on edge, and the ring box was burning a hole in his pocket.


	21. Buying the Other Flowers PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets home, and after getting dressed he gives Cas the flowers and the honey. And then they go to dinner.

Dean pulled Baby into the garage, and once she was in park he took a deep breath, his hand going to the pocket where Cas’ ring was, that was probably the 10th time he had checked his pocket in the last hour. After another moment, he carefully grabbed the flowers, and the jars of honey before going inside. Dean carefully put the extra jars in the cupboards before he went to find Cas. Cas was reading in the library, already dressed in his suit like Dean had asked. Dean also hid the flowers and honey behind his back. “Hey, Angel,”  
  
Cas looked up briefly, obviously entranced in whatever he was reading, which Dean didn’t mind. “Hello, Dean,”  
  
Dean smiled some, “I am going to go get dressed, and then we can go out to eat okay?”  
  
Cas hummed softly, “Okay Dean, and I am already dressed in my suit as you requested,”  
  
Dean nodded, “Okay babe, I will be back out in a little bit,”  
  
Cas didn’t respond so Dean headed to his room, as Dean passed Sam’s room, his brother cleared his throat and called out Dean’s name. Dean stopped and turned to look at Sam, who was staring at him with his arms crossed over his chest, “What’s up, Sammy?”  
  
Sam rolled his eyes and smirked gently, he knew what his brother was about to do, “So what are ya doing Dean?”  
  
Dean blushed but quickly forced himself to keep his composure, “What are you talking about Sam? Am I not allowed to take my handsome ass angel boyfriend out on a fancy date?”  
Sam rolled his eyes again, “Nice try Dean. Gabe gets a record of the purchases on that card, so what are you doing Dean?”  
  
Dean sighed some, but his shoulder relaxed the tension he had been holding, “Well then you already know what I am doing Bitch,”  
  
Sam shook his head some, “I just figured you would have told me, Jerk.”  
  
Dean sighed more heavily this time before taking a deep breath, “I was going to… I have… I have just been nervous about this Sammy,”  
  
Sam smiled some and then pulled Dean into a hug, “He is going to say yes man, What else would he say,”  
  
Dean shrugged some before pulling away, “I gotta get dressed, I found a nice restaurant, and its owned by a gay couple so.”  
  
Sam smiled then nodded, “Okay,”  
  
Dean didn’t reply to his brother this time and just went to his room. Dean changed into his fed suit, he had had it cleaned last week, and they hadn’t had a case, so it was still in pristine condition. Dean trimmed his stubble, and then put on his favorite cologne before studying himself in the mirror for a moment, and maybe silently giving himself a pep talk, because despite his brother confidence Dean’s was shakey. Dean finally grabbed the bouquet and the jar of honey, before he went back into the library, where Cas was enthralled with whatever lore book he was reading. Dean took a breath before clearing his throat to make sure Cas looked up at him. Cas gasped gently at the bundle of flowers and the jar of honey.   
  
“D…Dean…” Cas stuttered softly.  
  
Dan smiled warmly as he carefully handed Cas the flowers, “The blue ones are called Forget-me-Not’s so you don’t ever forget me. And these white ones are supposed to symbolize love, and passion, and the lady at the booth said they are supposed to be an aphrodisiac.”  
  
The smile Cas gave Dean was probably the brightest, most face splitting grin that Dean had seen and it made something deep inside Dean feel whole. Dean carefully handed Cas the jar of honey, “When I was getting the flowers, I found a booth that was selling raw honeycomb so..”  
  
Cas took it but then promptly laid it and the flowers down on the table before pulling Dean into a long, slow kiss. Dean sighed happily into it as his angel snaked an arm around his waist. After pulling apart just enough to see Dean’s face, he spoke, “I love it all so much, Dean, you didn’t have to do all this.”  
  
Dean smiled some and nodded softly, “Trust me, angel, I did. Come on before we are late for our reservation.”  
  
Cas nodded and took the bouquet, but left the jar of honey. Cas was still admiring the flowers and wanted to have them with him. Dean was ever the gentleman as he opened Baby’s passenger door for Cas, then closed and went around to his side, triple checking that the ring was still there in its beautiful black velvet box. After taking deep breathing, Dean climbed into Baby and took Cas’ hand as he drove, mostly to ground his nerves. Cas could tell something was up with Dean, and knew Dean would tell him eventually, he wouldn’t enter Dean’s mind unless he thought he had to. Dean had forgotten that it was valet parking only, and he was hesitant as he pulled into the restaurant’s parking area. After putting baby in park and glaring hard at the guy, “No joy rides, and there had better not be a damn scratch on her or I will kick your ever-loving ass.”  
  
The guy gave Dean a mock salute and nodded dutifully, “Of course sir,”  
  
Dean hesitated again, but Cas gently tugged on his arm and whispered, “Baby will be just fine Dean,”  
  
Dean sighed some before nodding and going with Cas inside, holding his hand tightly. Dean went up to the booth, with Cas just behind him and waited as the girl with black hair was writing something down. When she looked up, she smiled warmly, “Hi, do you have a reservation?”  
  
Dean nodded in response, “Yes, table for two under Winchester,”  
  
The woman looked at her list for a moment before nodding, “Yes, of course, follow me.”  
  
Dean and Cas followed the girl to a booth towards the back of the restaurant. Once Dean and Cas had both sat down she set their menus in front of them, “Your waiter will be with you in just a moment, please enjoy your meal.”  
  
Dean nodded absently, taking a deep breath and he started fidgeting with the menu, the closer he came to asking Cas to marry him, the worse his nerves became, and his stomach was tight he was in no way hungry.   
  
Cas watched Dean for a moment, he was starting to look slightly pale, and he was so nervous he was starting to fidget. Cas gently reached out and carefully took Dean’s hand, hoping to ease his nerves.   
  
Dean’s nerves settled some instantly with Cas’ touch and closed his eyes, taking another deep breath. Dean opened his eyes again and started to say something, but then the waiter came over, “Good evening, Gentlemen, are you interested in something to drink?”  
  
Dean hummed gently, “I will take a scotch and soda, and he will have a glass of champagne, something sweet.”  
  
Cas looked at Dean confused for a moment, but he said nothing, the waiter nodded some, “Okay, do you know what you gentlemen want to eat, or do you need another minute?”  
Dean looked over the menu quickly before replying, “I will take the surf’ n’ turf, and he will have the lobster mac and cheese,”  
  
The waiter nodded, and after getting their sides he wrote it all down and took their menus, “Alright I will get that all in for you guys,”  
  
Dean nodded and watched him walk off for a moment and then leaned forward and captured Cas’ lips slowly, “I will be right back, Angel, I got to run to the bathroom.”  
  
Cas nodded and went to look out the window to watch the people passing by, and Dean made sure wasn’t paying attention as he walked up to the waiter and carefully tapped him on the shoulder lightly clearing his throat, “Hi… I um was wondering if after we were done eating if you could put this,” Dean showed the man Cas’ ring, “In my boyfriend’s champagne.”  
  
The waiter looked down at the ring and smiled some, “Of course, I will ask you to hold onto it until then, I wouldn’t want to lose it,”  
  
Dean nodded and smiled, “Thank you so much.”  
  
After making a quick pit stop to splash some water on his face and calm himself down, Dean returned to their table and made small talk with Cas while they waited on their food. Once it arrived, Cas did eat most of his dinner, partially to appear to be normal since it would seem odd if he didn’t eat any of his dinners. However he also wanted to see if he withdrew his grace enough if he could taste the food past the molecules, and after a few attempts at trying to find the right level of his grace, he got it. Cas liked the champagne, and it was bubbly on his tongue and lovely. Cas also was pleased to see Dean relaxing as he ate his dinner as well.  
  
After they had eaten, and Cas finished his glass of champagne, he carefully slipped the ring to the waiter when he came to retrieve their glasses when Cas was distracted. While he had relaxed during dinner, now that the ring was finally about to be presented to Cas, his nerves kicked up all the way again.   
  
It was barely 5 minutes later that the waiter was bringing back the glass and was expertly the ring that was now sitting at the bottom of the glass. As he sat down the glass, he gave a smile and nod to Dean as he started to walk away, but Dean could see him hesitate to watch him.  
  
It took Cas a moment to notice the ring sitting at the bottom of the glass when he had gone to reach for his drink, he looked up to say something to the waiter but instead his eyes met Dean’s who had deftly slipped out of the booth and was now kneeling slightly on one knee on the ground. Dean took a breath, and his eyes went to the ring at the bottom of the champagne glass. The motion made Cas realize what was now going on, and his nerves ramped up.   
  
Dean took a steadying breath before reaching for the glass, and carefully pulling the ring out by the string the waiter had attached to it and then wiped it off before meeting Cas’ eyes again. “Castiel, we have been through so much together, and it took us both a long time to get to this point, it was longer than I wish it could have been, but the point is, is that we are here now, and I cannot imagine not spending the rest of my life without you by my side. So Castiel, will you do me the honor of marrying me,”  
  
Cas swallowed around the lump in his own throat, he knew Dean understood that they didn’t need to get married for him to spend the rest of his life with him, but after another slightly tense second he nodded, and his voice was more profound as he fought the tears, “Of course Dean,”  
  
There were suddenly cheers and people clapping around them, Cas tried to look up but before he could Dean quickly captured Cas’ lips, kissing him deeply. Cas closed his eyes and leaned into Dean’s warmth until Dean slowly pulled away and Dean chuckled gently despite the tear rolling down his cheek. Dean then carefully slipped the ring on Cas’ finger before quickly returning into his seat. Everyone else’s excitement from their new engagement started to wind down around them, but Dean and Cas were both still buzzing with their enthusiasm. Dean paid, and then instead of getting in Baby, they decided to walk next to the lake near the restaurant that was barely large enough to be called a lake but also to large to be called a pond. Cas finally broke the excited silence, “You know we do not have to get married for me to be with you until the end of your life, Dean.”  
  
Dean hummed gently before pulling Cas close to him, despite his usual hesitancy for PDA he was too happy to care, he pressed his lips to Cas’ softer and slower this time. Sighing gently into Cas’ lips and pulling away just enough, “I know Cas, and well truthfully we don’t even have actually to get married… I just… well, I wanted us to have something…”  
  
Cas smiled warmly, before kissing Dean again “Thank you, Dean, I know this was all out of your comfort zone, but it was wonderful, and I will never forget tonight,”  
  
Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and whispered, “Night’s not over yet Angel,”  
  
Cas chuckled softly, and then the two started making out again, this time with more passion before Dean pulled away hesitantly and ushered them back to Baby and drove home. After wonderfully passionate sex, Cas was watching over Dean as he was sleeping. His eyes traveled down to the ring on his finger again, and carefully pulled it off to examine it better, the green band in the middle was almost the exact shade of Dean’s and as Cas was turning it over in his fingers the inscription caught his eyes, “Always my Angel” in a fancy cursive font. Cas couldn’t stop the tears that he shed as he looked from the ring to Dean, and back at the ring again with so much love, he thought if it had been possible his heart might have burst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a little cliche but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway! Thank you all for reading it means the world to see all the comments


	22. Competing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas decided to play some board games, and Dean is extremely competitive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically this is the 21st prompt but i am not going to label it so, just know that now, all the prompts are actually 1 number lower

Dean had pretty much always been competitive, even if it wasn’t exactly on purpose. Dean always tried to win John’s affection and interest the way his little brother had, following John’s rules to the letter most of the time, giving up his entire childhood to raise and protect Sam, it was never enough. It had taken a long time after John’s death for Dean to accept the shitty way he grew up, it didn’t matter anymore because John was long dead and being angry over it made no sense. Despite that, though, his competitive nature was far too ingrained in him to forget it and stop being competitive. As Dean got older he had come to accept that you can’t win every single time, but after losing a game of chess, (something Dean was usually surprisingly good at) to Cas for the 5th time in a row he was starting to get rather frustrated, “Damn it Cas are you using your mojo?”

Cas held back the chuckle because he could see the apparent frustration on his hunters face and shook his head gently, “Of course not, that would be cheating Honeybee.”

Dean growled and suddenly stood up, “Damn it we are playing another game,”

Dean and Cas quickly agreed on a game of Connect Four and again, Cas beat Dean 3 more times, “What the hell!”

Cas stopped himself from smiling and in a softer appeasing tone, “Dean the more frustrated you become, the more mistakes you are making,”

Dean huffed in annoyance, and he was about to say something, but Sam walked in and cut him off, “Everything okay? I can hear you yelling from my room, dude?”

Cas explained in a gentle tone, “Dean and I were playing Chess, and I kept winning, so he decided he wanted to play a different game, and I have won that, so Dean is upset,”

Sam did not stop the chuckle that bubbled from his chest and shook his head, “Dude, I could have told you not to go against Cas; he is freakishly good.”

Dean huffed in annoyance again as he tried to think of something that he was sure he could win. Cas gently cleared his throat to break the silence, “Dean if you wish, we could not play anything else.”

Dean bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from snapping at Cas, and he knew it wasn’t precisely the angels’ fault, “No, No damn it. I am just trying to think of something,”

Gabe’s voice interrupted Dean’s thoughts, “Why don’t we all play Monopoly? That’s a good one,”

Cas looked at Dean with confusion, “What is Monopoly?”

Dean smirked with some hopefulness that he could win, or maybe at least Cas could lose. Sam went to find the game while Dean explained it to Cas, and soon enough they were playing. 

When Castiel won again, Dean got up and stalked off, to annoyed to say anything to his angel. After Dean had been sitting in his room a few minutes by himself trying to work out his frustrations without taking them out on his angel, Cas gently knocked on the door before stepping in, “I am sorry Dean…”

Dean looked up to meet Cas’ innocent-looking blue eyes, and at that moment, his frustrations melted away. Dean softly sighed and patted the bed motioning for Cas to sit next to him, “Not your fault angel, I am just really competitive.”

Cas carefully moved to sit next to Dean, and then a thought popped into his head, and he softly spoke, “You know Dean, I had also been considering proposing to you, I know it is a customary human thing after being in a relationship for so long.”

Dean looked over at Cas who was smiling gently, trying to give his hunter a win obviously and after a quiet moment, he laughed lightly. Dean climbed into Cas’ lap straddling his thighs and kissing him slowly, “I love you, Angel,”

Cas smiled warmly and kissed Dean back before replying, “I love you to Honeybee,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly am not a fan of this chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways


	23. Making Fun of One Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean was supposed to be out Christmas shopping, and grocery shopping, but he accidentally forgot his grocery list and needed to come home. Cas was cleaning the kitchen as Dean had asked, and listening to music and dancing when Dean comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is late guys, I had it wrote up but forgot to post it.

Dean bit his lip to keep himself from laughing as he watched Cas dancing around the bunker as he was cleaning. Sam was gone to help Jody out with something, and Dean had meant to be gone all day so that he could go Christmas shopping, and then grocery shopping. Dean, however, had needed to come home after finishing his Christmas shopping because he had forgotten his grocery list. Dean knew normally his angel would use his grace to clean since he had gotten it back, but sometimes he would clean the human way.   
Cas wasn’t full-on dancing to be fair, and he was swaying his hips to the music he was listening to, not that Dean could hear because he had headphones in. Dean smiled at Cas when he had turned to grab something. Cas jumped when he saw Dean, gasping loudly and quickly pulling his headphones out, silently guessing that this must have been how Dean and Sam felt when he would appear behind them. “D… Dean… I thought you were… uh going to do shopping…”  
  
Dean chuckled softly and nodded, grabbing the grocery list from the fridge, stepping more into his angel’s space, “I forgot the list for the groceries, so I came back to get it. Having fun, Angel?”  
  
Cas blushed deeply and looked at the slightly damp towel in his hands, “I uh…”  
  
Dean chuckled again and smiled, “It was cute Cas, a little subdued, I think. What are you even listening too.”  
  
Cas blushed more quickly, going to turn the music on his phone off, “Nothing…”  
  
Dean raised his eyebrow as he watched Cas act squirrely, then he moved in to kiss Cas. Dean took advantage of the angel’s lapse in attention from the kiss, to take his phone. Cas yelped, realizing what his hunter had done and tried to take his phone back, but Dean quickly ran off to the library and opened Cas phone to find that he had been listening to some guy named Sam Smith. After a moment he realized the song Stay With Me was playing on repeat.   
  
Cas was now standing in front of Dean, chewing on his lip slightly nervous, he knew Dean had an aversion to anything other than his Classic Rock, “I… I like the song… and the singer has a very nice voice.”  
  
Dean raised his eyebrow curiously, “Oh really, so let me play it.”  
  
Cas didn’t argue as Dean hit the play button, and the familiar chords of Cas had been listening to started again. Dean narrowed his eyes, slightly curiously as the actual singing started. “Cas come on this guy is singing about some girl and how he sucks at one night stands? Come on…”  
  
Cas blushed a little and chewed on his lip, “Well actually, Dean, Sam Smith is gay…”  
  
Dean raised his eyebrows again, and then the chorus started, Cas could see Dean actually enjoying it. Dean went quiet and listened to the song, soon enough it ended. Dean turned it off before it could start again and handed Cas his phone back, “Alrighty then…”  
  
Cas smiled some, “You kind of liked that.”  
  
Dean made a face and shook his head, his voice going up a bit as he denied it, “No way, I mean I guess it was okay, but it wasn’t that great.”  
  
Cas laughed softly, pulling Dean close and kissing him then gently whispering, “It is okay to enjoy other music Dean,”  
  
Dean huffed softly and looked away, before he kissed Cas again and checked his grocery list and shouting out as he walked away, “I will be back later, Angel.”  
  
Cas nodded softly before he went back to his cleaning. When Dean came home a couple of hours later, Cas didn’t say anything as he heard Dean humming the same song, and dancing just a smidge as he brought in the groceries. 


	24. Dealing with Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are waiting in the motel for Gabe and Sam to get back, after waiting 2 hours they finally decided to look for their brothers, and when they find them, they are in shock.

The case Sam had found, was a witch who was De-aging people into toddlers, and then the children ended up dead. Sam hadn’t even been sure if the case they had, was even a case because it was just abductions, signs of demons, and then children looking similar to the people had been abducted showing up dead a week later. Dean and Sam had decided to check it out just in case, mostly because of the signs of the demon’s in the area, Castiel and Gabriel had agreed to go with them, so they could lend a hand in case it was something more than simple abductions.  
  
Dean looks at the clock again and tries to hold back a sigh. It had been nearly two hours now since Sam and Gabriel had gone to get dinner for them all. Dean had only started to get worried half an hour ago, and he knew Sam and Gabriel could most definitely be on the side of the road somewhere having sex, not that he loved the idea of Sam and Gabe having sex in Baby. Cas was anxious at this point, and he finally spoke, “Dean… they should have returned by now,”  
  
Dean groaned gently but internally he was desperate to finally have a real reason to look for Sam and Gabriel. “Yeah alright, let’s go look for them, Can you sense Gabriel’s grace?”  
  
Cas closed his eyes and tried to contact Gabriel through angel radio first, but he got no reply, and when he focused on Gabriel’s grace, he could barely sense the archangel’s grace. Cas frowned and suddenly grabbed Dean’s hand, as he was lucky enough to feel enough to lock onto Gabriel’s location, “Hold on Dean,”  
  
Dean frowned but nodded and moved closer to Cas clinging to him and bracing himself for the flight. Cas closed his eyes and flew to where he could feel Gabriel’s grace when both the angel and the hunter opened their eyes, they found themselves in the Impala.   
  
For a moment, both men were confused because the Impala seemed empty, until there was a small voice behind them, “Bean…?”  
  
Dean’s head turned so fast he practically gave himself whiplash, because he recognized Sam’s little voice saying a name he hadn’t heard since Sam was nearly 7. When Dean turned around, there sat a 3-year-old Sam Winchester, and Dean’s eyes widened considerably. “Sammy?”  
  
Sam looked up at Dean with his big hazel eyes, his bottom lip jutting out, and his eyes were wet. Dean recognized the signs of Sam about to cry even though it had been over 30 years since he had seen it and quickly scooped the small toddler into his arms, hugging him tightly.   
  
Sitting next to where Sam had just been, there was a toddler version of Gabriel, Cas carefully, but awkwardly picked the toddler up. Dean looked at Cas, who was awkwardly holding Gabriel and held back a laugh as he stared at Cas, holding a toddler Gabriel.  
  
Sam whined and cuddled into Dean’s side more, and Dean stroked Sam’s back before looked at Cas, “Angel, he isn’t a bomb. Just hold him kinda like I am holding Sam,”  
  
Cas hesitated before adjusting his hold on Gabriel, so he was cradled more into Cas’ side. The toddler huffed in annoyance and pulled away from Cas, quickly trying to move next to Sam, wanting his attention. Sam brushed Gabriel off at first, and further cuddled into Dean. That is until Gabriel started crying, Sam instantly moved to comfort Gabriel, and then the two cuddled into Dean’s side.   
  
Dean rolled his eyes but strokes through both the toddler’s hair. Cas looked at the toddler with hesitancy before he carefully laid his hand on Gabriel’s head, trying to reverse the witch’s spell uttering softly, “Impossible…”  
  
Dean looked at Cas with confusion, but then when he uttered that word worried washed over him, “What Cas?”  
  
“She… she has essentially turned him back into a fledgling, but… not quite at the same time… it’s different… Gabriel was never a fledgling when Father created the archangels, he created them as they are… I… I cannot reverse it, however, but… from what I can sense it is temporary…” Cas spoke as he studied the young version of the archangel.  
  
Dean hummed softly as he looked between Cas, and the two toddlers in his lap, “Okay, well temporary is good right, Angel?”  
  
Cas shook his head minutely, then realizing something, “That’s why she is killing them, the spell is only temporary, and she needs to harvest the energy they give off as children before the spell can wear off,”  
  
Dean groaned a little gently rolling his eyes, “So that means she will be looking for them,”  
  
It was evident it was not meant to be a question, but Cas shook his head, “She can track them with the power of the spell, so she knows where they are,”  
  
Dean groaned again and scrubbed his hand over his face, “Well, we can be prepared, and we will kill her when she comes to kill them.”  
  
Cas nodded gently and looked at the toddlers again with apparent hesitation, “How… how do we… I… I do not know how to take care of children. I mean I even avoided spending time with fledglings… I…”  
  
Dean smiled some and chuckled softly, “Well lucky for you, and I single-handedly raised Sammy here by myself, basically anyways, so I think we will be alright Angel,”  
  
Cas was still hesitant but didn’t respond this time. Dean moved more so he could drive, and looked down at Sam and Gabriel, “Sammy you guys gotta sit with Cas on his lap so I can drive,”  
  
Sam pouted and looked between Cas and Dean before finally climbing into Cas’ lap, Gabriel followed quickly. Cas looked like a deer in headlights as the two toddlers cuddled into his side. Dean couldn’t hold back his laughter this time, and quickly grabbing the seatbelt and seat belted Cas and the toddlers in, “Alright well, since they were sent to get dinner and didn’t. We are going to get dinner.”  
  
Cas nodded nervously, clearly afraid to move or disturb the toddlers. Sam looked at Dean with excitement and shouted, “Donald’s Bean! Pease!”  
  
Dean chuckled warmly and smiled down at the toddler version of his brother, “I forgot how addicted Sammy was to McDonald’s when he was little like this,”  
  
Cas looked at Dean curiously but stayed quite still. Dean went through the drive-thru and got them dinner, Cas had lost his appetite at the prospect of needing to deal with the toddlers and so when Dean asked him what he wanted to eat he just shook his head. After getting their food, they were soon back at the motel with Sam and Gabriel were happily and very messily munching on their dinners. Cas watched the two toddlers eating and couldn’t help but feel confused and slightly concerned as to how he was going to be able to care for the two toddlers over the next week. Cas had learned that humans were messy, and he had mostly accepted it, but human children, ten times dirtier Cas thought silently.   
Dean watched Cas as he watched Sam and Gabriel making a mess as they ate, and silently thought it was hilarious. Cas looked disgusted, confused, and also really concerned. When Gabriel attempted to shove a French fry up his nose, Cas quickly stopped the fledgling and said sternly, “Gabriel that is disgusting. Why would you attempt to shove food up to your nasal canal.”  
  
Gabriel gave Cas an epic bitch face for a two year old and then started crying. Cas attempted to reason with the now screaming toddler, of course Sam getting upset that Gabriel was angry so Dean broke in and took the fry from Cas and gave it back to Gabe who still cried and softly spoke, “Trust me angel, either he learns, or he gets it stuck up there, and he can deal with that when he goes back to his normal self.”  
  
Cas huffed in annoyance before getting up and grabbing his trench-coat, “I will return in a moment.”  
  
Dean wanted to follow Cas because he knew his angel was overwhelmed, and terrified of screwing this up, so he let him be by himself for a moment. After calming the two toddlers down, he sat in front of them as they ate, “Okay guys, we need to take it easy on Cas okay? He hasn’t dealt with kids so can we try to be nice to Cas?”  
  
Sam looked at Gabriel and then nodded, “Okay Bean, we be nice to Cassie, if he shows us his wings. Peasee”  
  
Dean chuckled softly before stroking his brother's hair, “That is up to Cas, and you guys have to promise not to pull his feathers okay?”  
  
Sam pouted tiredly, “But… Gabe says they soft Bean!”  
  
Dean smiled gently and nodded, “They are bud, but you can’t just grab at them okay. You have to ask if you can touch them first. And if he says no, that means no right, Sammy?”  
  
Sam nodded contently and went back to eating his dinner, Gabriel doing the same. Dean smiled and kissed both of their heads and then turned cartoons on before opening the door to see Cas leaning against Baby with his eyes closed, the trench coat wrapped around him and his face tilted up to the sky. Dean gently checked his pocket for the key before he shut the door and locked it. Dean softly spoke, “Hey Angel,” Cas’ eyes opened, and he tried to smile at Dean, but the angel was obviously upset and looked unsure, Dean felt bad instantly and went over to Cas, softly sliding his arms under the trenchcoat and around Cas’ wais, “It’s okay Cas,”  
  
Cas shook his head softly, leaning his head against Dean’s some of the tension in his body released, “I feel like everything I have done so far has been wrong… Gabriel seems to hate me and… Sam… I don’t know what to Dean. My first instinct is to make them sleep and not interact with them… but I… I know that is not what you wish to do… I feel lost… but… I am trying to do well and show you I can handle children but…”  
  
Dean cut Cas’ rant off with a gentle kiss and cupped his cheek softly as he spoke, “Listen to me Cas, kids are assholes. Sammy may have been pretty good as a kid, but usually, kids are assholes. And I don’t know crap about Gabriel, the fact that he is an archangel makes things even more confusing. Not everyone is good with kids, and I know that. You don’t have to prove anything to me Cas, and it’s not like we can have kids, so I am not that worried about it okay,”  
  
Cas chewed his lip then looked away, a thought popping into his head but suddenly unsure how to tell Dean he could technically carry a Nephilim because his grace itself was genderless. Just as he opened his mouth to say something there was a sudden crash, and the lights inside their motel room were out, Dean’s head shot up, and they were both quickly back inside the motel room. Gabriel was sitting on the bed, all the lightbulbs broken, as well as the TV, and Sam giggling hysterically at the table still. Dean stared in complete confusion. “What the fuck?”  
  
Cas knew in an instant with the young version of Gabriel had done, “He used is grace to fly from the table since he is a fledgling he can only fly with his grace exposed.”  
Dean groaned, “Damn it, so we have to deal with him using his powers and being a toddler, this is going to be hell,”  
  
Gabriel tried to fly back to his spot, Dean and Sam closed their eyes when the light was too bright, but Cas could still see the fledgling and caught Gabriel midflight, looking at him sternly, “Gabriel, you can not fly unless, in an emergency, Samuel and Dean are human, they cannot look at your grace, and you can hurt them. You do not wish to hurt Sam or Dean correct?”  
  
Gabriel pouted and looked like he was going to cry but then looked over at Sam and Dean, then nodded and suddenly hugged Cas, “I sorry birdie, love you.”  
  
Cas blushed but then hugged Gabriel back and carried him back to the table, putting him in his seat next to Sam. Cas then used his grace to fix the lights and TV, making the mess from the shattered glass disappear. After a few more minutes, they were both finally finished eating, and Dean looked at the two very messy toddlers and shook his head gently, “Okay bath time. Then we need to find you guys some clothes.”  
  
Sam cheered excitedly, “Bath time!!”  
  
Gabriel pouted and tried to run off, but Cas caught him quickly, and they washed the two toddlers. Cas had much less luck with Gabriel then Dean had with Sam, so after Sam is finished, Dean helps Cas with Gabriel. They made a quick trip to the goodwill, and now the two very tired toddlers were cuddled together on Sam’s bed, positioned so they could watch cartoons. Dean tucked the blanket gently around the half-sleeping pair, and kisses Sam on the forehead, and started to go to his bed before Sam whined tiredly and whimpered, “Bean… you gotta sing da song…”  
  
Dean looked back at Sam, and his eyes filled with tears before he nodded, then sat next to the two and stroked his fingers through Sam’s hair and Gabes. Dean closed his eyes and started to sing ‘Hey Jude’ softly, Dean sees Sam begin to drift off, and when he was younger he had tried to stop singing, but soon learned quickly he needed to sing the entire song.   
  
Cas watched, and listened to Dean as he sang to the toddler and fledgling, he felt like now things had been better. Cas silently wondered if maybe he could handle having a child, but he also knew Nephilim were considered abominations and knew their child would be hunted its whole life by the powers of Heaven and even Hell if they found out, so he was quite unsure of the idea of having a child. Cas’ thoughts were interrupted by Dean laying down next to him and wrapping his arms around him. Cas smiled warmly at Dean, “That was the song your mother sang to you correct?”  
  
Dean swallowed around the tears because just thinking about his mom hurt, not to mention seeing Sam so small again brought up a bunch of hard memories to the forefront of his mind. Dean slowly nodded, “Yeah… after the fire… Dad… tried to sing it to Sammy once… but Sam hated it, and he cried the whole time… One time when Dad was on a hunt… he left us with a babysitter, she put us to bed and then left… Sammy had a nightmare, and I… I didn’t know what else to do to calm him down but to sing that song like mom would for me… and then after that, I had to sing it every night before bed until he was eight years old.”  
  
Cas smiled softly and kissed Dean slowly, “Get some sleep, Honeybee, I will watch over them.” Dean hummed gently in response, he was already half-asleep before he cuddled more into his angel, and he was soon fast asleep. 


	25. Seducing one Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have the bunker to themselves for a weekend.

Dean smiled happily as he watched Sam and Gabriel disappear, Gabe had wanted to take Sam away for the weekend to someplace in another country. Dean hadn’t listened past Sam telling him they wanted to leave for the weekend because it meant he could be alone with his angel.  
  
Dean turned around planning to find his angel, and his angel was standing in the doorway, his hair wet and just a towel around his waist, Dean raised his eyebrow curiously, “You never shower anymore?”  
  
Cas nodded softly, “I know, I was curious how it would feel with my grace back. It was relaxing, although slightly odd because I could see the molecules of the water, it began to give me a headache, so I closed my eyes and then it felt nice.”  
  
Dean smiled warmly and moved to wrap his arms around Cas’ waist slowly kissing him, and along his neck. “Really? You should have asked me to join you. You would have enjoyed it then,”  
  
Cas cheek heated up as Dean kissed along his neck and tried to look away, but Dean was to close, “I… uh…”  
  
Dean chuckled and then kissed along Cas’ neck whispering, “So Angel, should I take this towel off and get on my knees for you.”  
  
Cas swallowed harshly and bit his lip, his cock hardening some at the thought, and he stuttered out, “I… I would enjoy that… but… Sam… and G…Gabriel…”  
  
Dean then smirked and unwrapped the towel, letting it fall to the ground, before kissing just below Cas ear and whispering, “Gone for the weekend. We have the whole bunker to ourselves, angel.”  
  
Cas bit his lip harder as he watched Dean fall gracefully to his knees. A couple of hours later, Dean and Castiel were both very naked, but they had now moved to the kitchen because Dean had gotten hungry. Dean grabbed an apron to cover himself because despite looking like a dork while wearing the apron while otherwise completely naked, it was going to keep him from getting hot grease or whatever he ended up cooking on his skin.   
  
Cas enjoyed the view, because while the apron covered his front and left his back wonderfully exposed. Cas had a thing for the way the muscles on Dean’s back moved and flexed, not to mention he loved Dean’s ass.   
  
Halfway through cooking, Cas was too painfully hard to care anymore, and he slotted himself behind Dean, kissing along his hunter’s neck gently. For a minute Dean tried to ignore his angel, but then the asshole dipped his finger into the slightly melted chocolate meant for dessert and smeared it on Dean’s neck, then worked on licking it all off, making Dean groan in pleasure.   
  
Dean quickly turned dinner off, and they started to take turns putting food on each other and then eating it, or licking it off each other. Finally, it was too much teasing for both of them, and Cas finally bent Dean over the counter and fucked him mercilessly. They laid there in bliss for a few minutes before they made their way back to Dean’s room for one more round, and then Dean finally passed out, with Cas spooned behind him. The angel listened to his human breathing and was gently stroking Dean’s side, he may have been an angel, but he was exhausted as well, and soon even Castiel fell into his exhaustion and was fast asleep.


	26. Cleaning up Around the House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the day after Dean and Cas had sex practically all day, and they need to clean up the kitchen. After they clean the kitchen they started to clean the rest of the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is a day late guys.

Dean stared at the mess of the kitchen; he was not really sure if he wanted to put in the effort to clean up the mess they had made. Yesterday Cas had distracted Dean while he was making dinner, then they left the kitchen in a bit of a disaster. Gabriel had mentioned possibly coming back today or tomorrow, Dean couldn’t remember considering he hadn’t really listened to his brother or his brother’s boyfriend. There was whipped cream, now hardened chocolate, ketchup, mustard, and a few cups that were now shattered, although Dean had not remembered the cups falling let alone breaking, then again Cas had him very much distracted.   
  
Cas was still in bed because after fucking practically all over the bunker, even the angel had been well worn out and fallen asleep at some point after Dean had. Dean knew he could just ask Cas to clean it up with his grace, but Dean knew he needed to do a deep cleaning of the kitchen anyways, their mess had just sped up the need. Dean also really wanted to let Cas sleep, he knew it was rare that the angel did so anymore.   
  
Dean stretched out his tired and sore limbs out before he started at the oven first. While Dean had turned the oven off, he hadn’t taken the things inside out, so the food was burnt to the bottom of the pain. Dean put that stuff in the sink to soak first, then started putting things that weren’t spoiled back. Then a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, making Dean jump violently and nearly turn to attack whatever was holding him, but then he recognized Cas’ familiar waterfall scent and quickly stopping himself but pulling away and turning to face his angel. Dean held his chest as he tried to slow his racing heart down and yelled a little too loud, “Damn it Cas! You know better than to do that to me!”  
  
Cas frowned gently and looked away from Dean, after a moment he whispered, “I am sorry Dean… you… you just looked so wonderful… and… I thought you had heard me”  
  
Dean sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair, then gently kissed Cas, “It’s fine Angel, and I didn’t hear you so you sort of scared the shit out of me,”  
  
Cas nodded some, then looked around the mess in the kitchen, “Would you like my assistance, Dean?”  
  
Dean shrugged some, “You can if you want to but I have kind of been needing to do a good deep-cleaned of the kitchen and whatnot. I just haven’t really had the chance, well I guess the motivation to actually do it,”  
  
Cas hummed gently, “Well I can clean this mess up if you want to start cleaning the shelves off,”  
  
Dean smiled warmly, then pulled Cas closer to him, pressing his lips to the angel’s then sighed into it, and forcing himself to pull away because otherwise, they wouldn’t accomplish anything. Dean watched Cas hesitate for a moment, clearly wanting more before he closed his eyes and within seconds the majority of the mess disappeared, even the pan that was soaking in the sink was clean again and Cas had used his grace to put it away. Dean smiled and then shook his head and started cleaning the shelves and they completely cleaned the kitchen with Cas’ help.   
  
After cleaning the kitchen Dean was in a mood to continue cleaning and they started to clean and organize the majority of the bunker. They had started with Dean’s room after the kitchen, Dean had stripped his bed and taken the linens to the washer. Dean came back to his room to find Cas standing over the bed touching the corner of it, his hand glowing gently and his eyes were closed, “What are you doing Angel?”  
  
Cas was still quiet before finally pulling his hand away and the glow faded as he looked at Dean, “I was using my grace to clean the mattress thoroughly,”  
  
Dean raised his eyebrows, “Do I even want to know? I mean… I guess I can imagine but…”  
  
Cas chuckled softly and shook his head, “I do not think it matters now since I have already cleaned it.”  
  
Dean made a gentle humming noise before nodding and shrugging his shoulder, “I guess you are right, So I think we can go to the Library, organize some of the books and mop, I haven’t really looked at what needs to be done in there,”  
  
Cas nodded, “Alright Dean, anything you wish. I have no problem assisting you”  
  
Dean smiled before leaving his room and going to the Library. For the most part, it was clean, there were a few things that had been broken after Charlie’s death but Cas had dutifully and carefully glued them back together or with Dean’s help fixed them. Dean swept and then Cas followed after him with the mop. After doing this a few times to make sure it was completely clean Dean started looking through and fixing some of the books that Sam had put back upside downs. “You know as much as Sammy calls me a slob, he really just does not pay attention when he puts these books away, I mean honestly at least half of these are upside down. How hard is it to take the 2 damn seconds to make sure they are facing the right direction”  
  
Cas quietly listened to Dean ranting, and he smiled just a little. Dean was OCD, even if Sam didn’t see that. Yes, when it came to eating, he would just shove the food in his mouth but Cas knew that had nothing to do with him being a slob. It was the way Dean had grown up, constantly unsure when he would eat again, constantly giving the little food they had to Sam. Dean had learned growing up that if there was food in front of him, he needed to eat it because he wouldn’t know when he could eat again, and because of his tendency to always make sure Sam was fed, he had not learned that aspect. Dean had become OCD because of his need to keep things organized in his completely unorganized and unstable environments. Cas forced himself to shove those thoughts away because they made him hate John Winchester even more, and he desperately wanted to go to the man’s heaven and lecture him, try to make the man see the hell he had put his oldest son through. Although Cas was unsure what he would be capable of if he had ever come face to face with John Winchester.  
  
The Library got cleaned and then they moved to clean Cas’ room, not that Cas actually used his room anymore but he did keep his clothes and some of the things he had there. Dean had said it was a good idea for him to have his own space so that when they were fighting or Dean was being an asshole, they could both go somewhere to be alone. Not that they had had any fights or either of the men had wanted to be apart for long periods of time at this point, but then even that could cause arguments.  
Once their linens were out of the dryer, they put them back on the beds, then went back into the kitchen and Dean realized, after having cleaned the fridge out, they really needed to go on a run. Instead of making something Dean ordered a pizza, giving the man a fake address, but Cas left to pick it up before the man could get to the address, giving him the money and a tip. Castiel also used his grace to make the man he had indeed delivered the pizza.   
  
When Cas returned the pizza, Dean was already sprawled out on the couch in one of the rec rooms that Sam had set up. He was currently trying to find something on Netflix, “What should we watch Angel?” Dean spoke as soon as he heard the telltale flutter of wings.   
  
Cas hummed gently for a moment before he sat next to Dean as he opened the pizza box and handed it to Dean. They flicked through the options, and after some discussion, they decided to watch Law and Order.


	27. Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it is like to be in love, explained by two people who are completely and uttrly in love with each other.

If you had asked Dean Winchester what being in love felt like, before he had met his angel, chances are he would have told you he didn’t really know. Dean knew what Love could feel like, because he loved his little brother Sam, and he would do anything and everything for Sam. So Dean might have said that Love was doing anything for someone. Dean just hadn’t really experienced love. Dean had thought he loved Cassie, and maybe he had at least a little, but after he met his angel, Castiel. Dean realized how naïve he really was because being in love was so much more complicated than just doing anything for someone.  
  
Dean was slow to realize how he felt about the angel Castiel, not just because he was afraid of his little brother’s reaction or anybody else’s reaction, but because his father had instilled in him how wrong and dirty it was to be gay. Dean didn’t realize he loved Castiel, because he didn’t know that he could let himself be in love with another man, or that that was what love had felt like.   
  
Dean tried to say he realized his feelings for Castiel in Purgatory when he was ripping apart the place to find his angel. Dean had started to figure it out that maybe he was in love with the angel after the Leviathans took over Cas’ body and he walked into the lake and the only thing that comes out was his trench-coat. Dean was a disaster and a mess after that day. Dean had begged God if he was really out there to just bring Castiel back because between the crap going on with Sam and losing Cas he wasn’t sure he could handle it anymore.   
  
Falling in Love with Castiel was easy, simple, it happened so quickly and easily Dean had barely realized it had happened. It actually happened only weeks after the angel had pulled him from Hell, and Dean was too far in the closet to realize it. Now that Dean knew though, he sometimes wished he could go back, and just smack himself so that he would open his eyes to his feelings. Now, having Cas by his side even though their relationship may have only started while Cas was human it was now the best thing he had ever experienced.   
Being in love with someone who understood the life of a Hunter was probably the best thing, because after a rough hun or even getting hurt Cas was there to come home to.   
Sometimes Cas was even right alongside him as these things happened, and Cas would understand what he was going through because a lot of the time Cas was feeling the same things.   
  
So if you asked Dean Winchester what being in love felt like now, he would tell you that being in love, was more complicated, but also more amazing then you could ever really imagine.

Now if you asked Castiel, Angel of the Lord, what being in love felt like before he pulled Dean Winchester from Hell, he would have told you that he was only capable of loving his Father, and that would be the end of the conversation.  
  
Unlike his human, Castiel had realized much quicker how he felt for Dean Winchester because it was easy for Castiel to know. Castiel learned early on in his life, that feeling things, feeling Human emotions was the first step to falling.   
  
And indeed Castiel fell, both literally and figuratively for Dean Winchester. Cas had known the moment he gripped Dean Winchester’s soul and raised it from Pe3rdition that something was different about this human.   
  
Castiel personally healed Dean’s soul, pulled it back together and rebuilt the human’s body. Castiel admired Dean’s soul because even though the man had tortured souls in Hell, it was the purest soul Castiel had ever seen. When Castiel rebuilt his body, he definitely appreciated the human’s physique. Castiel had been particularly enamored by Dean Winchester’s freckles, not that he really understood what he had felt back then.   
  
The first time Castiel met Dean, he had started to feel things for Dean Winchester even more because the human was beautiful, feisty, and most interesting. The way Dean had reacted to him made him even more curious about Humanity. Castiel knew that most Humans would have been too scared, and some may have fainted. Not Dean though, Dean Winchester had shot him with Silver, Rock salt and had even stabbed him with the Demon Knife.   
  
Castiel loved Dean, but his feelings for Dean Winchester were so much more than the word Love could really fully explain. Love was such a simple word, but the way Castiel felt for his human, it was so much further from simple. The English language just did not have the right words to really encompass how Castiel felt for Dean. There was a word in Enochian that explained how he felt, but of course, the English language just didn’t have the right word so the translation was completely impossible.   
  
One night though after they had had sex, Castiel was trying to explain what the word meant, Dean told Castiel that it sort of sounded like the word Devotion and soon after looking at the definition, Castiel agreed. Although Cas still believed Devotion was still a bit to small of a word for his feelings but the word was much better fitting than the word love.   
So now, if you asked Castiel, Angel of the Lord, what being in love felt like now that he had Dean Winchester, he would tell you that being in love, was being devoted to someone. Castiel was, completely and utterly devoted to Dean Winchester, and nothing could or would ever change that.

_**Dean Winchester, Human, Hunter, and his Fiance, Castiel, Angel of the Lord, loved each other with a passion, and a devotion that could never be matched.** _


	28. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While enjoying some post-coital bliss, a deep discussion happens

Dean groaned gently in pleasure as Cas slowly pulled out of him, then collapsed next to him. Cas carefully wrapped his arms around Dean and relaxed while he held his human. Dean sighed and closed his eyes, listening to his Angel’s quiet breathing and profoundly enjoying the peaceful post-coital bliss.   
  
Of course, Dean’s mouth worked faster than his brain and before he even realized he was saying it the words spilled out of his mouth, “So Angel, I was kind of thinking about us really getting married. I know I said at. First, we don’t have to and stuff but… I would like to call you my husband,”  
  
Cas opened his eyes and gazed into Dean’s incredible green eyes, for a moment just studying his human. After a minute too long in Dean’s opinion, Cas nodded, “If that is what you wish for us to do Dean, I told you when you asked me, all that matters to me is that we are together.”  
  
Dean hummed gently, chewing on his lip before running his fingers lightly along Cas’ flank, so softly it made the angel shiver just a little, “I just… not that we couldn’t just say, Husband… I… I want it to be real, and we don’t even have to do anything big.”  
  
Cas smiled warmly at Dean’s anxious babbling before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Dean’s not entirely pulling apart as he whispered, “Dean, as I just said, anything you want. Really,”  
  
Dean sighed contently into Cas’ embrace and relaxed even more. After another quiet minute, Cas said, “We could invite Jody and the girls…”  
  
Dean smiled at the suggestion, after the whole debacle with Claire, Cas had been trying to involve her more and more, and the girl accepted it. Even though Cas knew he would never fully make it up to her, he did care about her a lot. “I am sure they would love to come, Angel,”  
  
Cas nodded slowly, then asked, “Would you want to do something outside or inside?”  
  
Dean thought for a moment before shrugging softly, “Whatever works really,”  
  
Cas hummed gently before suggesting, “Well the meadow behind the bunker is beautiful, and in the summer it will be even more so with the tall grass and flowers.”  
  
Dean hummed softly and then nodded, “That sounds nice Cas…”  
  
Cas looked at Dean, his eyes were starting to drop sleepily, and Cas sighed, he had wanted to bring up the idea of a child, wanted Dean to be fully aware it was an option, and not something he had made a decision for on his own but he also didn’t want to keep Dean up anymore. Cas pulled Dean closer, kissing the side of his neck gently, meant to be more comforting rather than sexy, “Go to sleep Dean, we can talk more later.”  
  
Dean turned over in Cas’ arms so his face was now in Cas’ chest and he was starting to drift off to sleep but not before whispering, “Love you, Angel,”  
  
Cas smiled warmly and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, softly whispering back. “I love you to Honeybee,” Cas watched as Dean fell asleep completely, and decided they would have the conversation of a child soon before they got married Cas needed to make sure Dean was fully aware that it could be an option even if Cas didn’t want to, not that he didn’t love seeing Dean with children, but because he did not want their child to have to run and hide their whole life. Cas also knew though that it was not fair to protect that possibility from Dean, because Dean loved children and had wanted to be able to have children even if he had given up on the idea after entering a relationship with Castiel. 


	29. Moving in Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas hadn't planned on moving all his things into Dean's room without his human's knowledge, at least not initially, until after moving one thing, it became a game for Castiel to play.

When Cas finally decided to move the rest of his things into Dean’s room, he hadn’t said anything to Dean, a small part because he didn’t think Dean would agree. To be fair, the first things had been more of an accident, then on purpose. It was the jar of honey Dean had given him before he proposed. One night after Dean had fallen fast asleep Castiel had craved the sweet treat and just used his grace to call it to him, and then he had just left it in their shared room because they never slept apart anymore. After that Cas had started to move his things into Dean’s room slowly, Cas would take something, under the guise of returning it eventually but he would leave it in their room. Castiel would wait a couple of days to see if Dean noticed before bringing another item or items in. There were only Cas’ suits and trench-coat still left in his old room, and so far Dean had not yet seemed to notice.  
  
Dean had noticed though, the first thing Dean had noticed was Cas’ journal because Dean had never actually seen the journal, he just knew that the angel kept a diary. Cas had started to write in the journal after he had become human, and he said it was natural for him to continue writing in it after he got his grace back.   
  
At first, Dean had been frustrated with Castiel, because he thought it was good for them to have their own separate spaces. The more he thought about it and the more things Cas brought into the room, the more the room started to feel cozy.   
  
Dean started to think of the room as theirs and not just his with Cas sleeping in there every night. Dean couldn’t help but admit that he thought it was adorable to see Cas attempting to sneak his things in. Finally, Cas had all of his stuff in their room, and while he was sure Dean knew by now there was one more thing Castiel wanted to talk to Dean about, he wasn’t sure how to start the conversation though.   
  
Cas made Dean dinner, gave him a mind-blowing blow-job, and then fucked him into the mattress before he was finally ready to broach the subject. “I thought maybe we could get a kitten…” Cas chewed his lip, and it wasn’t exactly the thing he wanted to talk about, although it had also been on his mind.   
  
Dean was so blissed out, and it took him a good minute for the thing Castiel had suggested to fully-process what Cas had said. When the blood was finally flowing to his brain, he sighed out gently, “I don’t know Cas…”  
  
Cas chewed on his lip, before softly asking and maybe using a bit of the puppy dog eyes that rivaled Sam’s, “I would like it if we could maybe get a kitten Honeybee,”  
  
Dean didn’t want to admit how much he sort of liked the idea and brought up the only argument he legitimately had against it, “I get all sneezy around cats Cas, I think I am allergic,”  
  
Cas had an instant and reliable response, “I can cure that Dean, it is straightforward,”  
  
Dean hesitated for just a moment before taking a deep breath, huffing out despite the slight smile on his face, “Fine! But I am not cleaning up after it alright!”  
  
Cas eyes went wide with excitement, his other conversation briefly forgotten, and he nodded vigorously, “Yes! Yes, of course, Dean!!” Cas then excitedly pressed his lips to Dean’s, and the smile on his angel’s face was worth it.   
  
The next night though, Castiel finally brought up the one thing he had been avoided for so long now. “Dean there is something I need to talk to you about,”  
  
Castiel’s voice had gone from soothing and calm to harder and dangerous, as if he was challenging Dean, and it made something knot in Dean’s chest, but he forced himself not to jump to conclusions. “Okay, Angel,”  
  
Cas chewed his lip and looked at the ground, he instantly knew he had made Dean nervous, but he needed to talk to Dean about this, and it was every bit as dangerous as he had made it sound. “Do you know anything about… angel sexuality?”  
  
Dean’s eyebrows knitted together, that was not where he was expecting the conversation to go. “Um… no?”  
  
Castiel took a deep breath, “Right… it isn’t necessarily in any of the lore I suppose…” Cas had grown significantly paler, and his hands were shaking, not that Cas noticed this, but Dean had, before Dean could say anything Castiel finally spoke, “Angels are sexless, we… we have no specific sex until inhabiting a human body. However there…. It is still possible for us to have… intercourse though it is not the same as human intercourse.”  
  
When Cas’ words started to become a bit to intermingled, he slowly took Cas’ hand, cutting the angel off and gently cupped his cheek, “Angel, I love you dearly. Whatever you are trying to say it doesn’t matter to me.”  
  
Cas wished it was that simple, part of him wanted he could let it be at that, but he knew he couldn’t. Finally, Cas took another deep breath, “Technically Dean… I can carry a child, and it would be Nephilim… but it would be wholly our child.”  
  
Dean’s thoughts stilled utterly, that was the absolute last thing he had expected Castiel to say, after a moment, he stuttered, “W…what?”  
  
Cas swallowed thickly, this time meeting Dean’s eyes, “I can carry a child, a child that would be Nephilim, and it would be wholly our child Honeybee,”  
  
As much as the idea was terrific, he slowly shook his head, one thing Dean would refuse to bring up to the angel, was how he had once killed a Nephilim for the spell that would ultimately cause the angels to fall. “That… it would be hunted Cas… I mean… you said they are considered abominations…”  
  
Castiel slowly nodded, “Yes, but, the child would have us, and as an angel, I could protect them… even after…”   
  
Dean ignored the unsaid words of Dean’s mortality that Castiel suggested. Dean slowly shook his head, “I just… I don’t think that’s fair to put on a kid… I mean… it wouldn’t be content to stay here forever, angel… it would want to go out and… then it would have angels and demons alike after him…” Tension started to bleed out of Cas’ shoulders as Dean came to the same agreement he had. Dean realized it, “You… you didn’t want to… why bring it up?”  
  
Cas swallowed thickly again, “I didn’t think it was fair for me to know this information, and not share the possibility with you. You deserved the right to choose Dean.”  
  
Despite the fact that Dean did want a family with Cas, he also refused to put that kind of hunted life on a child, he had been through his hell as a child, and the idea of his child being hunted his whole experience made him refuse to want a child at that cost, perhaps they could look into adoption, but Dean was content just to have Cas and their kitten once they finally went to get it. “Thank you, angel, but I just can’t put that on a child.” Castiel didn’t need to respond, and he understood where Dean was coming from, he even agreed gravely.   
  
A week later, they brought home, a runt of the litter, black male kitten, with one bright blue eye, and one bright green eye. Since Cas was the one who wanted the kitten in the first place, he let the angel name him. Despite the kittens sweet, very calm demeanor Castiel chose the name Chaos, saying it just seemed right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I know a good few of you are going to be upset that Cas and Dean won't be having any Nephilim, but it just doesn't fit in the next 2 prompts. It could so maybe I will write alternates. But these were things I had already wrote up and just rewrote and am reposting here. The conversation about Nephilim hadn't even happened in my original chapter 29, but I wanted to address it more for you guys because you all became really interested in it. If you guys really want I can write alternates for this chapter, and the next 2 so let me know. But also be aware it probably wont happen until after the last prompt has been posted.


	30. Interacting with Family Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the morning of their wedding day, Gabriel lectures Dean, and Sam has a heartfelt conversation with Cas.

Dean yawned as he started to wake up and stretched his arms out sleepily, usually Cas would immediately cuddle into Dean’s open arms. Dean opened his eyes when Cas didn’t insert himself into Dean’s waiting for arms and saw Cas wasn’t there, for half a second he started to panic until he remembered that today was their wedding day. Sam and Gabriel had forced them to sleep in separate rooms to at least follow some wedding day traditions and much to Dean’s chagrin, and he wouldn’t see his angel again until he was walking down the aisle.   
  
Dean sighed with some annoyance, and he wanted to be able to hug his angel and cuddle with him just a little. Just as he was thinking about this, his phone dinged with a text message. Dean grabbed it lethargically, still half awake but his eyes brightened when he saw the text was from Cas.   
  
**_“Good Morning Honeybee, I can feel you thinking about me, so I am assuming you are awake now. I miss you very much, even though it is only a few more hours. I wish I could have laid with you last night, and it was very lonely in my room last night even with Chaos to keep me company. For some reason, Gabriel wishes to speak with you and Sam wished to speak with me. I love you, Dean, and I am ready for you to be walking down the aisle already. XoXo Your Angel,”_**  
  
Dean smiled warmly at the text, his chest easing with some of the anxiety he had been feeling. Although knowing that Gabriel wanted to talk to him alone made Dean nervous again, because if Sam wanted to talk with Cas, it meant that their brothers would be lecturing them. Dean was mostly worried because as carefree and nonchalant as Gabriel seemed most of the time, Dean knew very well that the archangel was very protective over Cas and so Gabriel’s lecture, would be more threatening than anything else.   
  
A moment after Cas’ text, Gabriel knocked on his door, Dean took a deep breath before getting up and opening the door. Gabriel glared at Dean for a moment before letting himself into the room. Dean sighed gently before closing his door behind the archangel, Gabe sat at the desk and tilted back on the chair as most kids do in school when they are bored.   
  
Dean moved to sit on his bed and watched Gabriel for a moment, and he started to open his mouth but then Gabriel finally spoke, “Look Dean-O, I know you already know how this is about to go but I am going to say what I need to say anyway. I am happy despite how I feel about you that the two of you finally got together because that sexual tension has been brewing since you idiots first found out I was an archangel. However, I also know that Castiel is willing to do anything and everything for your dumbass. I plan to be sticking around, so if you fuck this up, you will answer to me. I know I screwed up in the past, but Cas is the one fledgling I have always loved, and it killed me to leave him.”  
  
Dean hummed gently in agreement before replying, “Look, Gabe, I know… I know I have fucked up in the past with him, and it took me way to long to get my head out of my ass and get to this point. Cas is my everything, and I will do anything for him too. I… I will be honest I never wanted to get old, not because I didn’t think I would, but because I didn’t want to be alone the rest of my life, even with Sammy around. Cas… Cas will be by my side the whole time, and that is what matters to me,”  
  
Gabriel was quiet for a long moment then broke into a broad smile as he found Dean’s response good enough and nodded, “Okay Dean-O, well Sammoose made you breakfast,” Gabe snapped his fingers, and there was food on his desk. “And the ritual is in three hours so hurry your ass up, eat, and get dressed.”

****_Meanwhile with Cas…  
_  
Cas sighed gently and started to stand feeling slightly restless, and he had spent the entire night in his room wide awake. Typically staying in one room all night was okay with him, but he was also usually watching Dean sleeping and listening to his breathing. Although Cas did have Chaos to entertain him, the small kitten was litter-trained, and still being bottle-fed every three hours because of how little it was. Just as he was about to get up and pace some more, there was a knock on his door. Carefully laying Chaos to the side Castiel stood up and opened his door, Gabriel and Sam stood there quietly. Cas let the pair in before he went back to his bed and picked up Chaos, who was sleeping and protested with a soft whine but quickly settled back against Cas’ chest. Before Gabriel or Sam said anything Cas could feel Dean’s thoughts on him and he reached out with his grace to feel his human waking up, Cas used his grace to make his phone appear in his hand. Gabriel had seen Cas’ grace expand and rolled his eyes, knowing what the angel was doing, “Okay baby birdie, I am going to talk to your Human. Moose here wants to talk to you okay?”  
  
Cas raised his eyebrow in confusion but nodded hesitantly and warned Dean knowing Gabriel was protective over him. After giving Chaos a small stroke Gabriel left, leaving Castiel alone with Sam.   
  
There was a moment of slightly awkward silence before Sam cleared his throat gently, “Gabriel thinks he needs to talk to Dean, make sure Dean knows not to be a dumbass and fuck this up with you. Gabriel also thinks I should have a similar talk with you but… well truthfully Cas, I think you are the best thing that has ever happened to Dean. I know Dean can be a real pain in the ass and I want you to know that if you and Dean ever do get into it bad, that you can come to me and I won’t just immediately take Dean’s side. You have made a huge difference in Dean’s life Cas, so thank you for being there for him.”  
  
If he wanted to, Cas could have let himself cry, but he refused to cry yet. Cas just smiled warmly at Sam, “Thank you, Sam, it is my honor to be a part of your wonderful family.”

__**Time for the Ceremony...  
**  
Dean was dressed in a very nicely tailored black tuxedo, with a black bow tie, and nice shiny shoes on. Dean tried to shake the weight off his chest as he stared at the door that was leading to outside because he knew that after a minute walk, he would be walking down the aisle. A few friends, Jody, Alex, Claire, Kevin, Mrs. Tran, would be there as well. Dean closed his eyes with a fleeting thought that he desperately wished Charlie could be there, the idea of Charlie made his chest a little tighter, he missed her so much, and he can only imagine what she would say right now. Just as Dean was about to panic some more, Sam opened the door smiling some, “You ready Jerk?”  
  
The little quip made most of Dean’s anxiety melt away, and he smiled, “Been ready Bitch,”  
  
Same smirked a little, he could see his brother panic and walked next to Dean as they went to the meadow. In an instant Dean realized another reason Cas had suggested the meadow, it was where they had burned Charlie’s body, and the arch where Gabriel and Cas stood, was only a few feet in front of the cross Dean had made for her. Dean’s heart swelled more at the thought of what Cas had done for him because Cas had known Dean would want Charlie there, and even though she couldn’t be there for real, she was here in spirit.   
  
Because Castiel was an angel, Gabriel had suggested a special binding ritual, that was more binding than a regular human marriage. At first, Dean had been confused but after Castiel described it, it sounded beautiful. It bound Dean’s soul to Castiel’s grace permanently, so when Dean did finally die because unfortunately, it was inevitable. Dean’s soul would become attached to Castiel’s grace for the rest of Castiel’s life.   
  
Dean took a deep breath as he stood at the end of the aisle, nodding to Sam as he made his way to his chair that was behind Jody and the girls. Dean locked eyes with Cas, and he attempted to choke back the tears he waited for them to stand before starting down the aisle. Dean nearly laughed as he sees Claire holding their adopted kitten, but he was more focused on his angel than anything else.   
  
When he finally reached Cas, he couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around the angel and sighing into his arms, Cas did the same and felt him relax into the embrace. Dean could feel everyone’s eyes on him, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care, he missed his angel even though it had only been a few hours.   
  
Gabe finally cleared his throat loudly, making the two pull apart reluctantly but they kept their hands together. “Remember, no matter what you cannot let go, it’ll break the ritual and can cause some damage,” After both Dean and Castiel nodded Gabriel began the ritual. It was halfway through when Dean could feel the handprint on his arm where he knew there was a tiny piece of Cas’ grace was, had started to burn slightly. When Dean glanced at the mark, Dean could see that it was glowing underneath his clothing, but he quickly returned his eyes to Cas, and then Dean realized Cas; eyes were glowing blue like when he was about to smite something or to use a lot of grace. The pain started to become nearly unbearable, but Cas held tightly to Dean’s hands to keep them from breaking the spell. Suddenly the pain built so much, but in that same instant, it was gone. The next sensation Dean could feel was Cas’ lips against his, and it felt like Cas’ grace wrapped around him, a coolness spread over him and he realized that Cas was trying to absorb most of whatever pain he was just in and had just happened, and Dean relaxed more into Cas’ strong arms.  
  
When the thundering in his ears died down and his vision cleared, Dean realized two things, and the first thing was that at some point he had collapsed to the ground. The second thing was that Cas was talking to him, “It’s okay Dean… I’ve got you now; you are alright now Honeybee, you are safe.”  
  
Dean then realized a third thing, and there were tears streaming down his face, shakily he wiped his eyes and gave Cas a warm smile, “I love you so much Castiel.”  
  
Cas held back a chuckle, shaking his head some before helping Dean up, and then sitting him on a chair, Gabriel made appear. Cas carefully stroked a piece of hair from Dean’s face, he was only slightly worried still, but he was ignoring the very concerned looks from the humans around them speaking softly, “I am sorry Dean, I did not expect you to have such a reaction… this ritual has only been performed with humans before to combine souls… It was never performed with an angel before… I should have realized there would be some problems…”  
  
Dean shook his head some not caring and pulling his angel close to him again, pressing his lips firmly to Castiel’s. His whole body felt completely relaxed, and he truthfully almost felt high with energy from the ritual.  
  
It took a few minutes for Dean to relax and the energy fade more so he felt utterly content. Dean refused to let go of Cas’ hand, and they reassured the rest of their small family that he was fine. Castiel insisted everyone go inside so that he could have a minute alone with Dean. Cas carefully pet Chaos as Claire walked by before he watched everyone go inside. Cas then smiled a little at Dean who looked less pale, and more relaxed. The ritual had affected Cas as well, but his grace was able to absorb most of the effects from it, but since Dean was human, he got the full effect, not to mention since Castiel was an angel it had added another unexpected layer to the ritual. “I love you, Dean,”  
  
Dean smiled warmly before kissing Cas again, “I love you more Angel,”  
  
Cas chuckled heartily, shaking his head and assisting Dean with standing and he started to lead him back inside for the party that their small family was going to consist of. Dean paused though and turned back to look at the wooden cross, took a deep breath and softly spoke, “Love you, Charlie…”  
  
Then the newly married couple went inside and was welcomed to love and excitement from their small miss-matched family. Dean instantly went for alcohol and started drinking. Gabriel had cleared the tables in the library and put up decorations. Cas had asked Claire to put Chaos in Dean’s room, so they didn’t scare the poor kitten. Jody agreed to let the girls drink, mostly because it was just them and they all planned on staying in the bunker that night anyways.   
  
By the end of the night, Dean was drunk, and his angel was pleasantly buzzed, they stumbled into their room and started to strip each other. The sex was sloppy and fast, with Cas barely having pulled out after his orgasm to collapse mostly on Dean. Dean moaned sleepily and slurred, “Love you... Misser… W…wincheser…”  
Cas nuzzled his nose in Dean’s neck, “Love you to Mr. Winchester.”  
  
Barely a moment later, both the angel and the human were fast asleep and snoring deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright you guys, this is almost the last one. Tomorrows will b the end technically. I will be nice and tell you it is sad, but it had to be. I think Sunday I am going to write alternate versions of the last three chapters for those of you who want Dean and Cas to have kids. And also because now the idea is kind of stuck in my head as well. I am not sure if I will have it all up Sunday but they will be there. I will post the alternate versions after their respective chapters but it will be labeled accordingly.


	31. Growing Old Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is 72 years old now, it is the morning of his birthday and the day goes like every single birthday in the last 5 years. Except for the ending.

Watching Dean grow old, was so much harder than Cas thought it was going to be. Not because he didn’t expect it, but because he couldn’t become old with him. Cas was constantly reminded that there will be a day that Dean is going to be gone and it was starting to be sooner rather than later now. Cas watched Dean’s sleeping more closely now because his heart was weaker then it had been when he was younger, not only because of Dean’s bad eating habits, but also the countless injuries on the hunts the man had been on.   
Today was Dean’s 72nd birthday, and Dean had lived much longer then he had ever expected himself to. Dean groaned gently as he started to stretch out, his bones cracking and popping with his old age. Dean blearily opened his eyes, Cas was settled in his arms like every morning, but he carefully reached around his angel to get his glasses. Dean’s vision had grown weaker, and Sam had insisted he got glasses, when he nearly got into an accident in Baby because he hadn’t been able to see how close the car in front of him was, Dean finally agreed. Dean met Castiel’s warm gaze and smiled, “Morning Angel,”  
  
Cas smiled some and let the familiar pet name wash over him, “Good morning Honeybee,”  
  
Dean smiled and moved to wrap his arms tighter around Cas, humming gently before asking, “Am I cooking breakfast?”  
  
Cas rolled his eyes at Dean, every morning on Dean’s birthday, the hunter asked him that question even though he knew the answer very well. “I have never made you cook breakfast on your birthday since we got married, Dean,”  
  
Dean smirked gently, his eyes wrinkling at the corners even more, “Mmmm I know. Come on, Angel.”  
  
Cas rolled his eyes at Dean again but stood up, before helping Dean stand, using his grace to soothe the pain from Dean’s arthritis gently. The angel had tried to heal Dean’s eyes, but it hadn’t worked, it was just a part of the inevitability of growing old. Dean glared at Cas for just a minute when the pain in his joints eased, Cas’ grace had become much weaker from the extended time out of Heaven, but Cas still used it to help Dean and sometimes Dean wished he wouldn’t.   
  
Dean followed Cas to the kitchen, sitting at the island as he watched Cas move around the kitchen quickly. Cas started the coffee first, then made eggs and turkey bacon and toast. Despite Dean’s initial protest, or well almost temper tantrum if the angel was honest, the hunter had grown to like it.   
  
Cas carefully set Dean’s plate and his coffee in front of him and watched the former hunter as he started eating. Over their past 40 years of marriage, they had had their arguments, even a couple nasty ones. Those had been so bad Cas, and Dean slept in different rooms for a few nights, but rarely apart for long because the angel and the hunter were too addicted to one another’s presence that sleeping alone for more than two nights would have them both realizing how stupid they were being. Now though, it was nearly impossible for Cas to watch Dean growing old because he knew that Dean was going to be gone soon. There had been a few close calls from hunts, but Cas or Gabe had been able to save him. When it came to growing old, Cas couldn’t change that, it was inevitable, and it broke his heart. Cas shook the thoughts away and moved next to Dean, gently touching Dean’s back and soothing himself, reminding himself that Dean was still there, had woken up another day.   
  
Dean relaxed as Cas rubbed his back, he knew what the angel was doing; they had talked about it in great length and detail. Dean was aging, his health was frankly crap despite Cas’ attempts to heal him, it tended to be like putting a Band-Aid on things, but some of those things were too impossible to fix completely. Dean knew how hard it was for Cas to watch Dean aging, he remembered their fight after the turkey bacon switch, that had been over something so simple, but it had been such a bad fight. Dean got pissed at Cas, telling him turkey bacon was disgusting and he refused to eat it. Cas had scolded him, told him if he wanted to eat bacon that was the only way. Dean had refused and gone out and bought some real bacon and ate the whole pack by himself. Dean had never seen the angel that upset before, and after screaming at Dean that he was a selfish bastard, Cas had gotten some of his things and slept in his room. Cas had been stubborn after that fight, he didn’t talk to Dean for a couple of days after that, well he hadn’t spoken to anyone after that, the angel had locked himself in his room. Cas didn’t finally speak with him until four days later, and the angel had been a wreck, explaining to Dean how hard it was for him to see Dean growing old. Cas had said to Dean that he was trying to help Dean live longer, and after seeing the absolute pain on his angels face Dean finally relented and agreed, apologizing profusely for how much of an ass he had been. Another hard part was that once Dean died, he wasn’t going to Heaven, Dean’s soul was going to become a part of Castiel’s grace. Dean carefully turned some and spoke, “Hey… I am still here Cas, okay. I am alright Angel,”  
  
Cas closed his eyes and hummed softly, leaning against Dean some. “I know Dean,”  
  
Dean moved to kiss Cas lightly, then cupped the angel’s face in his hands, “Hey… come on it’s my birthday. I lived a whole nother year Angel,”  
  
Cas smiled a little, resting his forehead against Dean’s and he was about to say something when Chaos jumped up onto the table, the cat was full-grown now, his tail swayed gently as he rubbed against Dean’s shoulder and purred. Gabriel had used his grace to make the cat immortal because it was effortless to do with pets but very hard to do on humans. Mostly because human souls were not exactly meant for immortality. Chaos continued to rub against Dean’s shoulder and arm begging for attention, Dean quickly gave the cat the attention it wanted. “Well good morning Chaos, where have you been?”  
  
Chaos meowed and purred as Dean pet him, a few seconds later Gabe came in, “He was in our room,”  
  
Dean looked at Gabe before looking at the cat again, shaking his head. “You are such a whore for attention Chaos…”  
  
Gabriel chuckled softly and looked at Cas, who was intently watched Dean still, he knew what his little brother was thinking about, Dean’s health had taken a sharp decline in the last few months, and he was wondering how much longer he would get to spend time with him. The rest of Dean’s birthday was spent quietly relaxing. Sam and Gabe got him some parts for Baby, and Cas had given him a new rather fancy and expensive-looking watch.   
  
Just like every birthday since they got married, it ended with Cas fucking Dean into the mattress, and then Dean was curling up against Cas’ side and starting to fall asleep. Cas was utterly exhausted tonight, the more he worried and fussed over Dean the more exhausted he had been feeling lately. Cas did his best to make sure Dean was okay constantly, but it was draining, and Cas started to fall asleep. Before Cas let himself be dragged entirely under he used his grace to check over Dean, and found Dean’s heart was struggling to beat. Fear pulled Cas out of his almost slumber, and he quickly sat up, trying to wake Dean and trying to focus his grace to help Dean’s heartbeat better. Dean’s eyes opened, and he couldn’t see entirely, but he could make out Cas’ face and groaned gently, “C…Cas…”  
  
Cas cupped Dean’s cheek fighting his tears, “Dean… Dean come on Honeybee, stay with me. You made it for 72 years… come on, Dean… please not yet…”  
  
Dean rubbed weakly at the tightness in his chest and pain in his arm, “Angel… am… am I having a… heart attack,”  
  
Cas bit his lip hard trying to stop tears from falling and focused as much of his grace as he could to try to help Dean’s heart beating. Dean slowly grabbed his angel’s wrist and pulled Cas closer to him, “Angel… you… you can’t… save me this time.”  
  
Cas bit his lip harder, nearly drawing blood and shook his head, “You can’t go yet, Dean… I don’t… I don’t want you to go yet… please” The word please came out so broken as Cas tried to plead with Dean and keep his human alive. Cas could feel the reaper there, and he wanted to yell at it, it wouldn’t matter because Dean’s soul was going to become attached to Cas’ grace, but the reaper had to be there for the death.   
  
When Dean Winchester had imagined his deathbed, he had once thought that he would be going out in a hail of bullets or getting killed by a monster. Sure there had been close calls over the years, and he had died a few times, but this time, this felt final. Dean knew very well he wouldn’t be coming back from this death. Dean thought he was ready for death, but after everything, he wasn’t so sure he was prepared to go, but something was telling him it was the end, and he was actually scared now. Dean whimpered as his chest got tighter and he clung desperately to Cas, blurting out, “I… I am sca…scared Angel…”  
  
Cas eyes flew open at that declaration, and he closed his eyes again for just a moment before pressing his lips to Dean’s using his grace to soothe Dean’s anxiety some, “It’s going to be okay Dean… you are going to be alright… you will be with me. I won’t let anything happen to you, Honey… I promise… I love you so much, Dean…” Tears filled Cas’ eyes as he could feel Dean’s heart slowing more; it was only a few moments away.   
  
Dean gasped out with his last breath “I love you, Angel,” Dean’s eyes fell closed, and Cas could feel his heart-stopping. That finally broke the dam and Cas sobbed hard into his husband’s shoulder, clinging tightly and desperately to Dean’s body. Cas could feel Dean’s soul drifting out of his body and attaching itself to his grace, near where his heart was, and it made Castiel sob even harder.   
  
Gabriel could sense what had just happened, and he closed his eyes, sending soothing and reassuring waves across the bunker to Cas before he looked at Sam, who was wide awake still. Gabe slowly ran his fingers through Sam’s hair before gently speaking, “Sam…”  
  
Sam lifted his face to meet Gabe’s, and he could tell something was wrong. A part of Sam knew it was Dean because he had known how Dean’s health had been declining. Sam gently asked despite having a feeling he knew the answer, “Is Dean okay?”  
  
Gabe chewed his lip hesitantly before shaking his head, “No… I am sorry, Sam… Dean just had a massive heart attack and Cas… Cas couldn’t save him.”  
  
Sam closed his eyes tightly and then took a long deep breath, “Okay…”  
  
The next day with Gabe’s help, Sam made a pyre for Dean, helped Cas wrap the body up and carry it out. They made the pyre a few yards from where they had burned Charlie’s body. Cas was withdrawn and distant, he barely looked at anything but Dean’s body. Sam poured the salt and gas over Dean’s body, resting his hand briefly on Dean’s chest softly whispering, “I’ll miss you Jerk,”

Sam waited there a moment longer as if he expected Dean to reply before pulling away and looking at Gabriel, who then turned to Cas and softly spoke, “Baby bird… do you want to light it.”  
  
On the inside Cas wanted to scream, he tried to argue, he wanted to go to his father and demand that Dean live, even though he had known this was going to happen eventually it didn’t make things any easier. Cas pulled on his grace and snapped his fingers to light the fire, before watching the fire consume his husband’s body and collapsing to the ground as all the emotions broke over him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone! That's it! That is the finally chapter in this very long love story. I plan on writing alternates still for the last three chapters tomorrow so be patient for that!


End file.
